


Treasure our Days

by NightWitch14



Category: South Park
Genre: A side of Creek & Style, Abit of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Suicide, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Illustrations, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWitch14/pseuds/NightWitch14
Summary: Butters is excited for the past few weeks because his parents went to a 4-week trip so he have the house to himself, but when he found his best friend, Kenny, and his little sister, Karen, outside in the cold heavy rain, he panicked and took them in.  He was worried for them, but now, it seems he get to experience what a true family feels like.(Main: Bunny. Side: Creek and Style)





	1. Taking in the Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> OuO....  
> Hiiii, I'm kinda new in Ao3, but not exactly New when it comes to writing fanfiction, except writing Bunny is completely new to me.
> 
> But yah, I'm the type of writes very long with somewhat bad written endings... I think. Also the first chapter is already made before the summery, so it's already bad enough. 
> 
> By the way, My Butters and Kenny design is abit different....I think?  
> Well, it's just their eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This takes place at the second last year of their highschool.**

 

The sky have turn grey from all the dark clouds as the rain have poured heavily on the light blond teen, who is on his way to his home. Butters looks up to the sky and give a small frown on his face as he lift his grocery in his arms, hoping this will protect the rain. "Oh geez, this isn't good. It is getting late too... but I don't have to hurry" He said so cheerfully as he walked to the town.

The reason why he's so cheerful was because his parents were away for a trip for 4 weeks, but then again, they still ground him so he can't leave the house unless it's school or groceries. Even so, Butters still try to make the best of this few weeks. Butters chuckled as he thought of the possibilities of games he have the chance to play now in his computer without his dad suddenly bursted into his room and tell him he's grounded again.

Then, something caught Butter's eyes in playground. A familiar colour parka that is well-known to hide his face and that person is known to be his best friend. He immediately ran up to him. "Kenny!" Butter called out waving his hand as Kenny turns his head towards him and he's not the only one. In fact, he isn't alone, Karen is with him as she is playing in the sandbox with Kenny. Butter meet Karen a few time before when Butters was 10, but they gotten close when both Butters and Kenny started highschool. Butters smiled more cheerfully to see the two of them, but as soon as he saw a clearer view of both Kenny and Karen. Butter's cheerful expression have slowly turned into a face of dread.

All he saw is bruises and blood on Kenny's face. Butters drop his groceries and careful placed his hand on Kenny's cheek, he leaned down on the sandbox. "Oh hamburgers! What happened!?" Butters cried out as he examine Kenny's wounds, trying not to panic. Kenny tried to hide more of his face by using his hood, but can't since it is too late to hide anything from Butter. His answer for Butters were only silence, complete silence, which upset Butters even more till Karen suddenly hugged Butters, burying her face on his shoulder.

"Dad..." Karen whispered as Butter's frown even further. He gently rubbed her back as he slowly lifted her, still letting her head relaxed on his shoulder. He turned towards Kenny, who still sitting down on the sandbox, turning his head down. Possibly ashamed that Butters saw his bruised face. Butters leaned over to Kenny and placed his hand on his shoulder, he can feel Kenny flinches from his touch.

"Kenny, let's go to my house so we can talk. Okay...?" said Butters with a small smile on his face. By the look on Kenny's face, he seems worried about that, but then Butters suddenly remembered. "Ah, don't you worry, Ken. My parents are on a trip for 4 weeks. So, let's go?" Butters smiled as Kenny stared at him for a moment and he then nodded. Kenny stood up and dusting the sand off his clothes while he look over to Karen. She seems to fall asleep on Butters without either of them noticing. Butter's giggled as he took his dropped groceries and careful lifted her up. "Golly, she must be tired." All Kenny does is just nodded. Then, they both walked quietly together to Butter's home.

xXx

Butters gently lay Karen down on his parent's bed as he carefully tucked her in without the risk of waking her. Once he's done, he smiled softly towards Karen, happy that she's comfortable in her sleep. Butter gently patted her head and about to walked off towards the door till he almost screamed.

"WHA-!?" Butters immediately covers his mouth and turns to Karen, who is still asleep. Butters sigh in relief as he turned to the source of his heartattack, Kenny, was quietly leaning on the doorframe. He thought Kenny was at the bathroom to wash his face, so Butters was caught of guard by his sudden appearance. "Oh geez, Kenny! Don't do that!" Butters gave a sharp whisper as he pouted at Kenny, who is amused by this.

They both arrived to the living room in silence, but Butters turns towards Kenny and said. "Kenny, go ahead and have a sit. I'm going to find the first aid kit, okay?" Butter said as he already went off to try and find the first aid without Kenny giving him a chance to answer. Kenny sighed through his parka collar and sit on the couch.

This is all to sudden for him, but this is better than to stay in his house. All the shouting, drinking and breaking glass, Kenny wants to take Karen away from there because the situation gotten worst. Kenny look around the living room as he leaned his back on the couch. The more he thought of it, the more sickening how normal things here looks. After years he have known Butters, this household is anything but normal. Kenny always hates his parents for mentally breaking Butters down and yet, Butters always thought it's okay because it's his parents. _"Trying to make me to be a better person"_  was what Butters told him, but Kenny knows that isn't it. He sighed in frustration the more he think of Butter's parents, but his thoughts were interrupted by his light blond friend walking into the room with a box of first aid.

"Okay, Ken. Let me fix ya, buddy!" Butters smiled as he seated next to Kenny. He opened the first aid kit and turned towards Kenny, as if he's expecting him to take of his hood to give a clear vision of the facial bruises. But he only just sat there, turning his head down, making Butters more worried. Butters leaned down so Kenny can see his worried expression.

"Please, Ken? I promise it won't take long." He whispered, as he carefully held his hand hoping this makes him abit more comfortable. Kenny quietly nodded and put down his hood and unzip his parka collar, giving a complete view of his head. Butters smiled and beginning to treat his wounds. Kenny always have a handsome face and a well built body from working in City Wok and 2 other jobs for many years now since his childhood. Butters was always proud to have him as a friend, handsome and always hard-working when it comes to his love ones.

The only thing that upset him though were the rumours of Kenny sleeping around with different people. As much as he want to tell Kenny that it's bad to do that, but he can't because they were only rumours. So he wasn't sure whether or not if they were true. Even so, one day, Kenny might find someone he love and cherish, who is much more reliable and not naive. _'But as long as he find his faithful love, he can be happy'_ The thought of it made Butters very happy as he finished the last bruise.

"Done! See, it wasn't so bad." Butters smiled as he closed the box, lifted himself up from the couch and about to walked to the kitchen, but Kenny grabbed his arm. Butters stared at him with a confused look on his face. Kenny was about to say something, but quickly shut it. Feeling abit stress about talking the source of his injured, but Butters saw his distress look so he stand in front of Kenny and gave him a hug.

Kenny used to be a talkative person when he was 10. He always say dirty things and talks to Butters about this frustration and stress, but his voice always covered by his parka collar which is why it's always hard to tell what he's saying most of the time. Only Stan, Kyle and Cartman understand Kenny's muffled language and Butters can't help but to feel envious of them, making him feels like he's not as good of a friend to Kenny than he should be. However overtime Kenny slowly stopped talking completely, as if he has given up which worries Butters a lot, but even so, he still respect Kenny's decision. It's just Butter was both sad and worried about Kenny ever since Kenny stop spend time with him.

Butters sighed softly as he looks over to Kenny. Kenny's head in his arms as Butters stroke his messy hair, calming him down. "I can guess what happened from what Karen last told me. You don't have to explain it if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, okay?" Butters smiled softly as Kenny looked at his aqua green eyes, those eyes that always comfort the golden blond whenever he's stress or under pressure. He slowly nodded as he finally hug Butters back. Trying to bury himself onto Butter as he continues to stroke his golden locks.

"Are you okay now?" Butters asked as Kenny slightly nodded. He assumed that Kenny doesn't want to say anything for the day, so he though maybe it's a good idea that he should asked yes or no questions. "Ken, Can I asked some yes and no questions...? If you're okay with it." Butters said as he stood still on the same spot, giving Kenny as much comfort as he can. He can feel Kenny nodded on his chest, Butters smiled and thought of a question that surprised Kenny.

"So, have you seen Cartman in his sexy bunny outfit yet?" Butters asked as Kenny's head shot out from his chest and stared at Butters with a confused and disturbed look on his face. All Butter did was to laughed at his reaction as Kenny laughed slightly along side him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that. Okay, the real question is are you and Karen okay eating pancakes with eggs and bacon tomorrow?" Butters smiled as his face is still red from laughter. Reminding Kenny that he looks like an apple when his cheeks were red. Once he heard what the question was, he nodded happily as he smiled as well. "Oh that's good because I was thinking of making them tomorrow~!" Butters said excitedly as he soon asked another question.

The two have been doing this for almost 2 hours now. Some were unexpected question and some where friendly and as for Kenny, all he do is to nods or shook his head. They were having too much fun with this till the last question struck Kenny. "Would you like to live with me for a couple of weeks with Karen?" Butters expression changed to a more serious expression as Kenny looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Butters was too worried for both Kenny and Karen. Not wanting them to go through a repeated scenario of getting involve into a their Dad's rage and have to stay out again but with the possibility of Kenny having much worst injures.

Besides, even though he got this house to himself, he's still feel alone and trapped. He doesn't want to feel like that again. By the looks of Kenny, he seems to be in a deep thought, but finally, he answered. He nodded. Butters smiled happily as he hugged Kenny tighter. "Oh boy, I'm glad you said yes. It's kinda lonely here on my own. I promise you, the three of us will have fun for a couple weeks~!" He said so happily as Kenny smiled and nodded. Butters look over the time and it's almost midnight, he was surprised of how much time have past.

"Let's get to bed, Ken. You had a long day and, boy, my legs are tired from the standing." Butters laughed as the two of them let go of each other and both went to their separate way. Kenny sleeps in the parent's bedroom while Butters sleeps in his room. As he changes into his blue bunny pyjamas and then lay on his bed. His thoughts were racing though his head.

 _'Oh golly, I hope I didn't mess this up. I hope Ken and Karen is okay now... I try my best tomorrow!'_ Butters thought quietly as he's mentally planning things for tomorrow and finally he slowly falls into his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Is it Butters' or Butters's or Butter's?
> 
> I'm still kinda confused on what I used for this whenever it comes to his stuff. Like 'Butter's hello kitty makeup'.


	2. Unknown Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a about kenny like the first chapter is about Butters thoughts and so on. :)  
> I think this is abit longer than the first chapter, not really sure. But I am kinda surprised that Kenny really didn't talk much, like in Chapter one, he doesn't talk at all and this chapter he only talk a few times~! Oh my goodness, I actually made Kenny a mute!? XD
> 
> I forgot to mention that I gonna made up a lot of places that weren't in South Park.

After years of lack of sleep, Kenny have grown used to be an early bird, but this time is different. He can feel his face buried into the soft pillows as he relaxed under the blanket. He doesn't want to leave the bed, but he can't help that he feels like something is missing. Something important.

Then, his eyes widen and immediately shot up from the bed. Kenny looks around the room, desparately searching for someone. Unfortunately his panic have grown worst when he's unable to find Karen in the room. He quickly grabbed his parka from the coat rack, put it on as he raced though the hallways, but then he heard laughter downstairs. He sighed in relief as he walked down the stairs and follow the laughter and excited voices. He found them in the kitchen, Butters cooking the bacons as Karen was next to him, watching him cook while the two were talking about princesses.

Kenny quietly smiled as he continue to watching the two of them. He is very grateful to have a friend like Butters, who always treated him as an individual and cared so much for Karen. Kenny always cherished the moment Butters tucked Karen to bed yesterday and even now, this is one of the moment Kenny always cherished in his memories.

As Kenny's mind wonders more of Butters and Karen, Butters was finished with the bacon and put it on the plates with a freshly cooked pancakes and eggs as Karen noticed Kenny and waved at him. He smiled and quickly waved back to her. Butters put the plates on the table, unable to noticed that Kenny was at the door again.

"Okay! All we have to do is to wake up Ken-" Butters smiled happily till he got interrupted by Karen. She lightly yanked his shirt and pointed at Kenny.

"But Big Brother is over there."

"GAH!?" Butters almost stumbled back as Kenny hold back his laugh. This is too amusing to him, the light blond shouldn't be surprised since Karen just point out where he is and yet Butters managed to get surprised. "Keeeeeenny!! What did I say about doing that!?" Butters whined as he take a seat on one of the chairs and then, Kenny laughed. Letting out his deep voice filled the room along side with Karen laughter. Butters pouted even more as crossed his arms.

"Har har, now Come on! Let's eat!" Butters said excitedly as two of the McCormicks take their seat and stared at their breakfast, taking in that they have a chance to eat these type of food. Butters seems to be worried about this. He stared at both Kenny and Karen as taking a bite on the pancake, then their faces lights up and quickly started to eat everything on the plate.

"Whoa, slow down, slow down. They're not going anywhere, you might choke if you keep this up. Besides, if you guys wants more, there's still a couple more in the microwave just in case" Butter said while he chuckled as he poured in a glass of apple juice for Karen, Kenny and one for himself. Both Kenny and Karen glanced at him and started to eat slowly. Butters smiled as he finally started eating. "Oh golly, since it's Sunday today, there's so many thing we can do! This will be exciting" Butters said so happily as Karen was excited too, but as for Kenny, he seems to have a guilty look on his face and Butters understand. Kenny was always busy ever since he got the other two jobs, this always worries Butters since handling three jobs and schoolwork sounds too much for one person. He always helped out Kenny with his studies in his day offs cause of it. Butters smiled at Kenny, telling him it's okay.

"Have work today?" The simple question have been answered by a simple nodded. Karen was upset that the three of them won't be spending together, but she understand. Butters gave a worried look towards Kenny before he continue on. "Oh alright, but don't push yourself too hard, okay? Also Don't worry~! Karen will be safe with me! I may not look like it, but I am getting stronger!...kinda." Butters awkwardly looks away when he mention that last part causing Kenny to chuckled. The both know that isn't true, Butters is physically weak in any form of combat, which is why he relies on his minions, machines and power when he was Professor Chaos. Although it was fun playing Super Hero and Super Villain.

"Next time... I'll join you guys..." Kenny said quietly as Butter immediately turned to Kenny with wide eyes. It's really been a long while he last heard Kenny's speak other than his laugh. Just like his laugh, his voice is deep, but also unexpected husky. Butters and Karen smiled excitedly when he said that.

"Of course! Not only that, the day after tomorrow is the start of summer vacation, so we have a lot to do~!" Butters said as he finished his plate and he checked the clock. It is 8:45 am, he then turn towards Kenny and asked "What time are you going to work?"

As Kenny finished his food, he thought for a moment and hold out a finger. The simple gesture is enough for Butters to understand. "An hour? Okay, enough time for you to take a shower. The hot water is ready for the three of us, so you can go first. I'll just wash the dishes" Butters said as he took his and Kenny's place, he also took Karen's place since she's seems to be finished. Then, She sudden asked. "Is there's anything for me to do??"

Butters blinked as he thought for a moment. "Well, you can help me drying out the dishes, if you want to."

"Yah! I'll dry them." Karen seems to be happy with it as she follows Butters to the sink. Kenny was glad that Karen like to help out Butters as much as she can.

Kenny have gone upstairs and went into the bathroom, removed his parka and toss his remaining clothes on the floor as he stepped into the shower and turn on the water, feeling the warm water falling through his body. Warm water, he love this so much. If this few week will give Kenny and Karen a chance to for a propare sleep, eat and shower, then he'll take that chance. Except this is a limited chances they ever had, so he doesn't want to be useless to Butters. So he'll to whatever it take to repay him.

After for a while, Kenny finished his shower and went to dry off with a towel. He spotted the mirror and chuckled bitterly. His body almost have no scar because he's always reborn into a new body whenever he was killed and yet his bruised faces stand out. Reminding him where he came from and where he'll be returning to. Kenny sighed deeply and started to dress himself and walked out.

As he walked downstairs he saw Butters and Karen sitting on the couch watching a kid's show. Butters noticed him and smiled. "You're ready to go?" Butters asked as Kenny nodded and went for the door. Karen head snapped up from the tv and saw Kenny. She immediately ran over to Kenny and hugged him. "Take care of yourself, okay, Big Brother?" Karen said as she look up to him. Kenny smiled and nodded. He ruffles her hair, making her giggled. Butters walked up to him and hugged him as well. "Be safe, okay, Ken." Butter said softly as he let go of the hug. Kenny nodded as he started to put his hood over his head once again hiding his face. Then he want off to work.

xXx

Usually, Kenny doesn't mind handling a lot of physical labour for his work, like carrying heavy boxes and moving large objects, which is good since he's getting stronger by the day. But what he can't handle is the fact that he saw his _'so-called friend'_ , Cartman, trying to get free snacks from him or trying to create a dangerous plan that might possibly blow up the store. So Kenny kicked him out since he caused too much noises for the other customers.

"Ah, thank you, Kenny. I don't know what I can do without you." His boss said as he gives a tired smile. Kenny nodded at him and turned to refill the shelves.

Kenny is working in a convenient store called, **Just buy Stuff** , besides the Police station. Yah, that's what it's called and the owner of the shop is an old man called John, who looks like he can break his bones at any minute. Which is why Kenny always handle all the heavy stuff or all the stressful jobs. The rest of the day was very peaceful, there's only a few costumes that comes in and buy a few stuff, there no customer trying to steal that Kenny can try to kill and the loud-mouth Cartman was kicked out. Overall, it's just quiet.

As the last customers left the shop, Kenny immediately started to clean the floors till John stopped him. "Kenny, you can go home early today. There's really not much to do today and you already did so much for the store." John said as he patted his shoulder while Kenny gave him a surprised look. He looked at the clock and noticed that he is 4 hours behind from his original time, which is midnight. Kenny gotten worried as he turned to John and pointed at the clock.

"Yes, yes, I know. But in all honestly, I think you need a few breaks since you work too hard to for the store, especially with those bruises on your face. Just take 4 days off, me and the others will take care of the store while your gone. Beside once you come back, I'll work you to the bones!" John roared in laughed as Kenny was surprised, but laughed along side him. The hooded man nodded him, making sure how thankful he is to John and went off to changed his clothes. Once he's done, he waved John goodbye and walked off.

He thought of what to do once he arrives at Butter's home. Kenny knows he shouldn't be relaxing so easily since the bed and shower can do that just fine. But even so, He's pretty sure that Butters is trying to make him settle down just because he came back from work and it's pretty hard to refused Butters. The more he thought about it, the more he most-likely knows everything about Butters. His habits, his likes and dislikes, his secrets and possible his favourite place to hangout. Kenny and Butters are like Super Best Friends and he's happy about it. But the fact that he left him alone at the end of first year of Highschool made the hooded man feel guilty, then again, he don't know.

Kenny always having difficulties of understanding what he wants and what his feelings are trying to tell him. The death magnet can't help but to feel that there's still some parts inside of him that is missing and this bothers Kenny a lot. This happens a few many times in his time in childhood, at first, it is confusing him of why he feel so empty. The closest thing to fill to that missing feeling is to do sexual stuff, which he's done plenty back then and now, but still not satisfied with the result of more empty feelings and more disappointment. He wasn't sure if it's because of the sex because he really enjoyed it, but that's the only thing he enjoys. But the gaping hole in his heart have become more hollow, so Kenny ended his sexual adventure after once everything because busy. He sighed deeply as he turned his head up to the sky, stare at the sunset colour.

xXx

Kenny arrived at Butters' place and ring the doorbell, waiting for Butters or Karen to opened. He waited for a few minutes and then, the door suddenly opened. It's Butters, but he's wearing a large coat, which confuses Kenny. "Welcome home, Ken! Karen! It's Kenny!" Butters smiled as Kenny smiled back and patted his head. Butters moved out of the way to let him in as Karen ran downstairs and hug tackled Kenny. Butters closed the door and followed them to the coach. Kenny sit down as Karen still hugging him.

"Welcome home, Big Brother~!" Karen smiled so happily as Kenny smiled and hugged her back. He looked at her for a moment and already she changed so much into a bright glowing girl, she was showered and wore a cute white and light green dress, she also wore a cape and gold crown that Butter used for his Paladin outfit. "Big Brother! Big Brother! Butters said that I really help Butters a lot! Not only that, he teach me a lot of stuff like good place for groceries and can turn those groceries to a delicious dish! Me and Butters also did a lot of cool things today! We did baking cookie animals, played Hello Kitty Adventure and made our own clothes~! He also taught me how to make my own clothes~! See!" Karen pulled back from the hug and twirled. "I made this myself! And Butters made his own dress too~! See~!" Karen pointed at Butters who still have the large coat on.

"O-Oh geez, just promise me not to laugh, okay, Kenny....?" Butters whispered softly as Kenny raised a brow, but he just nodded at Butters. Butters gently removed the large coat and Kenny eyes were completely wide. Butters wore a simple floral pastel mint dress with no straps and the skirt were up to his knees while the white laces fabric hugged around his shoulder, his dresstop and his neck. He didn't wore any shoes, but the dress suits him prefectly.

Kenny did not say a word. Yes, he doesn't usually talk, but this time it's for a good reason. He is speechless on how adorable his best friend is in a dress. He took his time looking through Butters, head to toe and he still can't voice out what he thought of this. He felt his face getting warmer as Butters began to panicked by the long silence. Karen look at Kenny then Butters, she kept looking at both of them as her smile became wider. "Brooooother! Please say something. Don't tell me Butters isn't pretty...? I think Butters is very pretty! Do you think so?" Karen said so innocently as Butters blushed at the compliment, even something as simple as that can cause an affect on Kenny. Finally, Kenny said something.

"H-he's... c....cute" Kenny said softly at both Karen and Butters as Butters' face flushed. He smiled shyly at Kenny as he rubbed his knuckles together. Those simple actions cause a disturbance inside of both his heart and stomach, Kenny could help but to feel abit sick and he doesn't know why.

"Oh t-thank you, Kenny. I was worried there for a moment." He responded to Kenny's compliment as Kenny just nodded, hoping he can cover more of his face with his hood. Karen smiled happily as she remembered something. "Oh yah! The cookies~! I have to get them~!" Already she walked off leaving Butters and Kenny alone.

"Okay, just be careful in there." Butters shouted as she replied back with a simple, Okay. He walked up to Kenny to sit beside him, then turned to Kenny."I'm sorry you had to see me like this. Karen told me she wanted to wear a dress and since I have left over fabric, I made her one. She was surprised that I can make my clothes so she asked if I can teach her how to make a simple dress. Which is why I made this one as an example." Butters chuckled awkwardly as he pointed his dress while Kenny looked at Butters, intensely. Kenny unknownly tries to hard not to missed a single detail of Butters in a dress. He truely does look cute in it. "So how was your day? Was it stressful?" Butters asked as Kenny shooked his head. He was trying to look everywhere but Butters after he finishing memorizing Butters in his outfit. This is the first time Kenny actually feel embarrassed and he have done a lot of crazy things cause of Cartman, god, he hate Cartman. This is too new for him, so he doesn't know what to do other than to hide his face from Butters. Butters, on the other hand, thought that Kenny was really stress from work.

"Ken...? Are you-" Butters was interrupted by a load crash in the kitchen, accompanied with a sudden cry. Both Kenny and Butters immediately run to the kitchen and saw a broken plate with a large bunny cookie crushed from the fall. Their eyes turned to Karen who is crying on the corner of the kitchen, Kenny walked toward Karen and hugged her tightly. He doesn't know how to react to the broken plate since they're in Butters home. He turned to Butters about to apologized, but Butter was to walk over to Karen and see if she's hurt. Once he looked over Karen, he sighed in relief and patted her head.

"Karen, are you okay? Are you in pain in any way?" Butter said calmly, hoping this helps Karen. She clenched onto Kenny's parka so hard as her fingers are trembling, as if she's scared of something. Then she answered him.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry, Butters! I-I promise I'll pay for it somehow! P-Please don't be m-mad. I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry." Karen trembled even harder as Butter carefully lifted her head, making sure she saw his face. Not filled in anger, just a calm expression on his face. This makes Karen calm down for a moment.

"Karen, it's okay. As long as you're safe then it's fine, it's just one of those silly plates anyway. But little miss, be more careful, okay? I know you want to give that bunny cookie to Kenny as soon as possible, but We don't want you to get hurt!" Butters give a little scolded to Karen. Not threatening in anyway, but enough for Karen to understand that she doesn't need to hurry. She nodded as she turned to hug Butters, he quietly stroke her hair softly as Kenny watches them. Butters always find a way to make a smile on Kenny's face. Even though his mouth is always covered, all emotional expression were always shown by his eyes and right now, he's very grateful towards Butters. Then Butters turned to him and smiled.

"Let's clean up and have our dinner." Butters smiled as Kenny smiled back and nodded. Kenny clean up the kitchen floor, almost about to eat the broken cookie, but ended up scolded by Butters. They all ate their dinner together as the chatted about their day.

Even though Kenny didn't say as much, he can't help to admired this scenery, created more questionable feelings inside of him. This worries Kenny very much because he's afraid that he and Karen doesn't want to leave his side, not only that, they've been staying here for a day. Who knows what a couple weeks of staying with Butters can cause on the two McCormick, unable to leave and hopefully find a way to stay with him. After they finished their dinner. They all went to bed. Karen changed her clothes to a light pink unicorn onesie and by the looks of it, it seems to be bought. Karen walked up to Kenny and gave him an orange fox onesie, which caused Kenny to laugh, very hard. Kenny remind himself to thank Butter's tomorrow. He changed into the onesie and then he turns off the lights and lay down on the bed beside his sister.

"Big Brother, I like Butters a lot. He's like my second Big Brother and Guardian Angel." Karen said as she smiled so happy. Kenny smiled back as well and nodded. "Yah... he truely is...like an angel..." Kenny whispered softly as Karen hummed, telling him that she agreed. The two slowly fallen into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I discovered that I am bad at discribing things. Especially clothes, I can draw what Butters looks like in that dress, but not good with typing it. =7=
> 
> Besides, I'm not going to draw for a while because of stuff.


	3. Desires for an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is calm, that doesn't mean that reality haven't stop slapping them across the face.
> 
> Butters slowly understand the unknown feelings that bothered him for a week now as Kenny just realised that he left all his savings in that house. Even though he visit his so-called home, he came back empty-handed with the feeling of dread and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update the little illustrations.  
> Chapter 1-4 have their own pics.
> 
> This chapter is kinda like a Switch of Butters to Kenny or the other way around. I was kinda half asleep while writing this chapters, so I'm kinda tired. OuO"
> 
> **Also Warning: Attempted Suicide.**

A week have passed and Butters couldn't help but to feel something for his best friend. Something warms and sickeningly sweet inside of him. His eyes was trying to find Kenny and his mind have fill with him as well. He wasn't sure why this happens to him but he knows it's started when the orange parka boy opened up to Butters. Kenny talked quite frequently and shown his face only in the house. Even if he's tired from work, he never fail to patted Butters and Karen's head whenever he's home. THe teal jacket boy doesn't like when Kenny treating him like a kid, but he is happy nevertheless.

But then, His feeling were figured out by Karen when she suddenly asked. "I really hope you get to marry Big Brother! So we can always be together~! And you get to my second Brother and I get to be the Flower Girl!" She said so happily and excited as she and Butters were watching Tangled Ever After, a short film about Repunzel and Eugene's Wedding. Butters blushed furiously as he stared at Karen with wide eyes. He then awkwardly said "W-What? I-I don't think that's possible."

"You don't like Big Brother?? But you always smiled at him and the two of you are always close." Karen said as she turned to him and gave a dejected expression, making Butters feel panicked. "No, no, no! I do like your brother, a lot! J-Just... umm-" Butters really is struggling to answer Karen because he still wasn't sure his feelings for Kenny. He assumed it's because they're best friends, but that thought always stings Butters close to the heart and it was upsetting for him. Karen looked at him confusedly.

"So you don't want to do stuff like kiss and do biggest hugs like Repunzel and Eugene??? Because you and Big Brother looks like that whenever you two see each other." She said as she pointed Repunzel and Eugene staring deeply into each other's eyes as they smiled then slowly turns to the Priest. For a brief moment, Butters could understand the love and trust for each other, spent their life together and work together to improve themselves. He can't help but to feel envious of them. Finally, Butters answered Karen. "I don't know how Kenny would feel about this, but... Yah, I would like to do that... with K-Kenny..."

"Yay~! You do love him~!" Karen cheered as she turned towards him and hugged him. Butters laughed as his face flushed in full red. He let his mind wonder as his heart beats faster the moment he thought of Kenny. Kenny will always the handsomest to Butters, but other people think so too. Now that he's freshly clean and stylish because Karen always makes new stylish clothes for both of them, a lot of people payed attention on Kenny. Butters can't help but to feel upset by this and there's so many things he want from Kenny. The light blond boy wants Kenny to only look at him, wanting to spend more time with him by giving hugs and kisses. But what he truely want to see is Kenny smile because Kenny's happiness is what he cherished the most, which is why Butters stay close to him as friends, because he's not Kenny's Happiness. _'This feeling... I understand now... It hurts so badly, but I'm still grateful'._

After the Tangled movie and Butter's discovery. Butter tried the best he can to be as normal as possible when he's around Kenny, but he always avoid eye contact, always stutters when talking to him and his face have always painted red from the blush whenever Kenny gave simple thankful gestures to Butters. It's already bad enough that they lived together for a few days, but Kenny was usually too tired from work, so he didn't realized why Butters was like this.

"U-Umm... Kenny...?" Kenny turned his head towards Butters, showing that he for his full attention. Although Butters can't help to feel nervous as Butters continue to wash the dishes while Kenny dries them with the dishrag. "Do you think... I'm a..." _'suitable person for you'_ is what he wanted to say, but ended up something different. "Good friend for Karen!" Butter is screaming in his mind, telling him the 50 way he destroy his chances with Kenny. Kenny looked up to him with wide eyes as he smiled brightly to Butters.

"Of course you're a good friend to Karen. Actually, you're like a Brother to her. You taught her so many things to prepare her once we'll return to that house... I was still surprised you made cheap vegetables into something good. Especially that Carrot bacon, which is seriously surprising." Kenny said as he smiled towards Butters, Butters can't help but to blushed at the compliment as he give a small laugh.

"Kenny, you're always be Karen's number 1 Brother. You always find a way to protect her and always find a way make her smile. Besides, I do most of the chores and groceries in the house since Dad will ground me if I'm being lazy and I have to used the money wisely so he doesn't kick me out of the house again." Butters said as if it's a normal thing, but he doesn't realised that this upset Kenny. Then, the final plate is washed and put away. "There we go~ All clean and safe in their shelves." Butter smiled so happily as he turned to Kenny. "Thanks you for helping me, Ken!"

"No problem, just rely on me if you need anymore help." He smiled as he rubbed his shoulder abit, as if trying to give a small massage. Butters stared at him for a moment and smiled. "Okay~! Time to get your reward!" Butters said so cheerful as Kenny stared at him, confusedly. Butters quickly hold his hand and bring Kenny to the couch and made Kenny sit down with his back turned towards Butters. Butters also take a sit and started to massage the stiff shoulders and back. Kenny begins to relaxed and hummed. "How does it feel?" Butter asked as Kenny nodded.

"It feels so good." Kenny moans as Butters blushed deeply as he pressed on trying to soften the stiffness that were on his shoulder and his back. While massaging Kenny, there's a few question that bothered Butters in childhood, so he thought it's okay to asked now. "Kenny? Can I ask you something?" Butters asked as Kenny replied with another hum.

"Why did you stop talking... not only you stop talking to me, but all your friends and everyone else." Butters whispered as if it's was a sensitive subject to asked Kenny. But Kenny answered anyway, getting distracted with the relaxing treatment. "Because I was stress. Working at a young age as well as getting tired of all the mess that our town naturally create, I couldn't take all of it. Beside, nobody other than you and little sis payed attention on what I say." Butters couldn't help that he left out something, something important, but didn't say anything as he continue to massage Kenny.

"Butters, I'm going back to that house for abit." Kenny told Butters as his eyes were wide. Implying that Kenny will go back to his home, the McCormick's house, but that worried Butters for a moment as Kenny continues. "I need to get my money out of that out. The money that I've saved up from childhood till the time you took us in. I need to get them all out of there." Kenny said softly as Butters nodded. He stopped his massage as Kenny turned toward Butters and gave a sad smile. "Ken, please take care of yourself, alright?" Butters asked worriedly as Kenny nodded. He end up patting Butters' hair, the golden blond teen always love how soft his hair is to the point of getting a habit of patting his head so much. Although he also like to try to run his fingers through his hair much more.

"I'll be back, just take care of Karen okay?" He asked as Butters nodded. Kenny noticed a faded scar on Butters left eyes, a guilty expression was formed on Kenny's face as he cupped Butters cheek and used his thumb to feel his scar. This action causes Butters to be flustered, but once he saw Kenny's guilty face, he placed his hand on Kenny's and smiled with a blush. "Kenny, don't apologise. You already apologised to me many times when we were a kid. It's okay. I'm okay." Butters smiled as Kenny still felt guilty, but he sighed as he asked. "Can you... still see from that eye...?"

"Yap! I don't know why, but I can still see everything with both of my eyes. I thought I'd get blind from that." Butters thought for a moment as Kenny sighed in relief. Kenny was so guilty about what he done back then. So he prayed so much to the point of calling Jesus and asked to cure Butters' eye. After that, Kenny was so thankful to him that he always help Jesus whenever Kenny have the chance to end up being in Heaven.

"Kenny?" Butters called him, snapping Kenny from his thoughts as he smiled. "I'm here, I'm here." Kenny smiled as he started to stand up, feeling his muscles. "Wow, that feels so much better~ Thanks for that, Butters!" Kenny smiled as Butter smiled happily. "No problem! Let me know if you want some massage okay? Now, off to bed." Butters said as he checked if the kitchen and the living rooms were tidy. Kenny already went upstairs and changed into his onesie while Karen was already in bed, reading Butters baking book. Karen look up and saw Kenny.

"Hi, Big brother!" Karen smiled as Kenny carefully lay down beside her. Karen close the book and placed it on the nightstand beside the lamp. She turn off the lamp and snuggled close to Kenny. "Big brother..." Karen said as Kenny hum. "When I grow up, I wanna be a baker with my own shop... so I can make all tasty cakes... I want Butters to always visit and eat my cakes." Karen whispers as she slowly falls asleep as Kenny watched her. Kenny smiled, happy that Karen already found her dream job while Kenny still struggle on what he want to be, but right now, sleep is taking over him.

xXx

Everything went to hell the moment Kenny steps into his house. Kenny salvage all parts of his room while his heart beats rapidly and his breathing is heavy. All the years of saving up money for Karen and himself were all gone. "He took it! Dad took all the money" Kenny panicked as his anger started to bubble inside of him. Everything happened so quickly. Arguments to brutal fighting. It can't help since all his frustration and anger were all in his punchs, after he finished beating up his dad, he ended up at Stark's Pond. Despite all the punches he gave to his dad, he still want to get rid of all the rampaging emotions that he wants to puke out.

"I'm so tired of all this... so very tired..." Kenny whispered as he took out his handgun and checked for the bullets while his heart screams for this. It's full and ready to be used. Kenny placed the front of the gun on his temple, closing his eyes. This isn't the first time he committ suicide out of stress, he used the pain of death as his only comfort if everything are too much for Kenny to handle, especially emotional ones. As Kenny closed his eyes and have the final taste of this emotion of lost, disappointment and sadness, he tries to cocked the lever, but he felt his arm being pulled and take his gun of his hand.

"What the-" Kenny look over his arm and saw Butters hugging the gun and he was a few step away from Kenny. Butters face was very pale as his whole body was trembling. "Butters, give me the gun." Kenny said as he glared at Butters, but he shook his head. Refusing to hand over the gun. This displeased Kenny even further. "Butters, Give me the Gun. Now." Kenny commanded him as Butters threw the gun into the pond, angering Kenny even further.

"Butters! F-ck! I don't have time for this!" Kenny said as he's about to go into the waters to get the gun, but he felt a sudden felt a force push him to the ground. It was Butters somehow tackled Kenny down to the ground and prevent Kenny to do anything reckless. Kenny was confused why Butters able to do this, he doesn't have physical capability to fight someone, let alone pinned someone down.

"BUTTERS!" He shouted as Butters twitches, but still gave an upset look. "Why... why did you try to do that...? Why are you trying to kill yourself." His voice is barely heard, but Kenny able to pick it up. Kenny's frustration took over his voice as he starting spill out venom at Butters.

" **I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF ALL OF MY DAD'S CRAP! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE GIVE ME PITY OF BEING POOR! TIRED OF EATING FOOD IN THE TRASH! I-** " As Kenny continue to shout further, Butters' tears started to pour from his eyes. Tears. The only thing Kenny can't handle, especially from the person who's close to him. Kenny calm himself and sighed softly as he placed his hand on Butters' cheek. "Butters, I need this. The intense pain help me to cope with all the bullshit I have to go through. It's okay to do this, I'll come back alive and new. No one will remember me and my death. No one believe me if I told them I've died. No one will..."

"No.. no, no, no! I can't let that happen! I can't! I won't let you do this to yourself" Butters said desperately as Kenny saw how panicked Butters becomes for his sake. Kenny is happy that there's someone who is willing to care so much for his sake. Kenny can't cry because he have grown up into this horrible situation, which is already frustrating, but Butters' cries makes Kenny feel worst. Then finally, Butters gaze into Kenny's eyes as he leaned over to Kenny. "Kenny, I believe you as much as I care about you... You always talk about your deaths over and over again back then... and I believe you... Because of your sad and frustrated expressions... Even if I do ended up forgetting your deaths and memories of you t-talking about them, that doesn't mean I can't cry or feel so sad about losing you... and if the whole world gives up on you, I'm still here... I-I'm here for you because you're my best friend and best friend goes through a lot of random bad stuff, r-right...?" Butter said softly, wanting Kenny to understand that Butters can always be his ally and yet his voice slowly trembles. His face is already messed up from the crying from the stress of seeing Kenny pointing a gun close to his head.

"Butters..." Kenny whispered as Butters whimpered and slowly placed his head on Kenny's chest. "S-So please... don't waste your life by creating your own death... K-Karen needs you... I need you... value yourself more.... please... please... please...." Butters quietly begging to Kenny. Kenny careful stroked Butter's back as he felt something slide down his cheek. He was crying as well, without him realising. His tears are finally out, because this is the first time anyone have said this to him. Someone who trying to save him, someone who believed him and someone who told him that to value his life. This is all too new for him. Kenny looked up to the blue sky and felt all his stress, frustrations and wanting for death fades away. Everything seems brighter, almost blinding.

"Okay... okay, I won't do it anymore..." Kenny whispered as Butters looks at him with wide eyes, but as soon as Butters saw his tears, Butters cries more as he placed both of his hands onto Kenny's cheeks. Softly wiping them with his thumbs as Butters look over him, worried. "I'm sorry, Kenny... I'm sorry for making you cry. B-But I-I promise you, things will be better... I don't know how and I don't know w-when... but I know t-things will be better." Kenny nodded quietly as the two of them stayed still for the moment. Quietly letting all their tears dries up as the two look at each other and then laughed.

"Kenny, Your face is a mess." Butters giggled as Kenny laughed as well. Butter stand up and took out his hand for Kenny. "Well, yours too, but much worst than mine." Kenny said as he takes Butters hand and got up. They both walk silently back home, never letting go of each other's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually wasn't sure if this is equally long as the other two. I written this before and after I started working, so I was half asleep while typing this. =_=" 
> 
> So I'm pretty positive that this chapter doesn't end well because I relied on my bulletpoint chapter 3 notes.


	4. Your Safety, but Still Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read so many fan fiction and it is safe to say that I'm suck at this. =7="
> 
> I'm not really sure if this is longer then the previous chapter, but there is a lot in this one. Because of my bulletpoint. 
> 
> I made up the name _'Butterling'_ ~  
> It's so cute on Butters~

"Umm, Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please let g-go of me...?"

"Nope~"

Butter was in a middle of vacuming the living room. But he was interrupted by Kenny. His arms were wrapped around Butter's chest tightly, slightly lifting the poor boy off the ground as Kenny nuzzled his cheek on Butters'. Butter blushed and was struggling at first, but it didn't last long for him to give up and abandon his cleaning. "Oh geez, Kenny. How I am going to clean the living room when you keep hugging me."

"Take a break, Butterling~! You already did so much today~!" Kenny said as he purred onto Butter's ears as Butters blushed deeply.

Ever since Kenny's attempted suicide, Kenny have becoming more and more like his old self before he became a mute. Confident and flirtatous, he does sometimes talk dirty, but not around Butters or Karen. Also his death have decreased quite abit ever since then, partly because most of his death is from suicide. Although he have been alittle bit touchy with Butters and called Butters things like, Buttercup or Butterfly and various nicknames. Butters wasn't sure why this happens, but he assumed that it's Kenny have finally relaxed and be comfortable with Butters. Although Kenny's constant hugging always getting in the way of his chores.

"By the way, Where's Karen?" Butter asked as he tries to pull down his pastel pink Hello Kitty sweater whenever it kept being pulled up by Kenny's hug. Kenny looked at him for a moment and smiled. "She's at Tricia. Karen wanna share her the cookies and brownies she made." Kenny said as Butters laughed. "Golly, I'm glad she's sharing, but hopefully she left atleast one for me~!" Butters said cheerfully. He loved how Karen baked so many stuff like cupcakes, cookies, brownies and so on because Butters have never tried any of those type of treats before because of his parents. Karen's baking became Butters's favourite treats.

"I'm sure she'll save some for you. So, what are we'll be doing today~?" Kenny questioned as he started to swinging Butters side to side out of boredom. Kenny then slowly started to spin around and around, making the light blond boy panicked. "P-put me down, Ken! Put me d-down!?" Butters screeched as Kenny laughed, they kept spinning till Kenny falls back into the couch. He laughed loudly as Butters hit Kenny's arm. "Ken! That's was dangerous and now I'm dizzy!" Butters scold him as Kenny patted his back while grinning widely.

"So, what to we do?" Kenny said calmly as He stared at Butter's eyes. Butters felt flustered and turn his face towards his chest. "Umm... We should get groceries since we're out of f-food. Also maybe after that we can just walk a-around for a bit. Ah! Wait, I'm grounded, so I should be heading straight home..." Butters said softly as Kenny frowned. He couldn't believe that Butters still obedient to his parents even though they're not here. Kenny smiled softly as he ruffled his hair.

"Okay, Let's go shopping." Butters look up him and smiled. "Yah! Let's go!"

xXx

" _Lululu, Gotta buy some food. Lululu, Cookin' some food, Lululu_ " Butters singing happily as he took out some ingredients to make curry while Kenny continue watching him. He developed a habit on watching over Butters, can't keep his eyes away from him less than a minute and whenever he's at work all his thoughts were filled with him.

"Butters..."

"Hm?" Butters turned to Kenny as he continue to look around. "I-I'm... sorry for making you... take care of us..." Kenny said in his covered voice as his face sinks into his parka collar. Butters tilted his head confusedly as he's trying to piece together on what Kenny said to him. Then his face beamed as if he figure out what he said. "Don't worry, once we're home we'll be watching Hello Kitty series~! So we got a lot to do today!" Butters said with excitement in his voice. Kenny blinked at him and laughed. Butters blinked and laughed awkwardly towards Kenny.

"I-I'm real sorry. I still can't understand what's your muffled voice saying." Butter said softly, feeling dejected. Kenny shooked his head. Kenny was about to say something but end up being interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Dude! It's been a while." Stan said excitedly as he ran up to Kenny and he is not alone. Kyle was with him. He walked up to them while carrying a few snacks in arms as he grinned at Kenny. "Hey man, we haven't heard from you for a while. Is everything okay...?" Kyle asked carefully as Kenny nodded, he pulled Butter close and give a peace sign with his fingers.

"I was with my adorable best bud the whole time~!" Kenny muffled happily. Butters doesn't pay attention of what Kenny said as he smiled brightly towards Stan and Kyle. "Heya, fellas. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Butters! How are you been doing? I heard that your parents were on vacation. Let's go hang out! Just the four of us." Stan said was an excited smile towards Butters as Butters thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Ah, sorry fellas... Even though I have the house to myself... I'm still grounded..." Butter said shamefully as he rubbed his knuckles together. It been a while that Kenny saw this habit from Butters, but still upset at the fact that Butters stays home. He unzips his parka collar and leaned over to Butters. This surprised both Stan and Kyle.

"Are you sure, Buttercup? You're parent doesn't have to know that you're out as long as we don't tell them." Kenny asked as Butters nodded and smiled cheerfully toward him. "It okay besides there's some unfinished business in the house and I'll be talking to Tweek the whole time~!"

"Then I'll come wi-" Kenny was interrupted by Butters poking Kenny's nose and give a frown expression. "No, Mister. This is your day off and you've help me plenty in the house with the cooking, cleaning and the laundry. Go ahead and spend time with Stan and Kyle!" Butter smiled gleefully as he pushed Kenny towards Stan and Kyle. Kenny seems to not like the idea of leaving Butters on his own, but he quietly nodded as he walked away with Stan and Kyle.

Butters watches the gang payed for their snack and walked off, but every once in a while, Kenny turned towards Butters and wave. Butters waved back enthusiastically till they're gone. He sighed as he smiled sadly, he look down on his groceries. "Now then, time to pay these stuff!"

xXx

"So what happened to Cartman?" Kenny asked as he zips up his parka, returning his muffled language. They're on their way to Stan's house since they decided to play video games or watch tv there. Kyle already seems to snapped by the mention of Cartman. "That fatass went off trying to control the animals in the zoo. Don't asked why because I don't give a damn." Kyle was trying to hold back his shouted as Stan pulled him close and rubbed Kyle's back, calming him down. Then Stan turned to Kenny.

"What happened back there? I don't think I ever see you guys that close before." Stan asked as Kyle's eyes turned to Kenny, also seems curious of Kenny and Butter's close relationship. Kenny rolled his eyes, but answered anyway. "Bad stuff happened in the house. Butters found me and Karen. He took us in." Kenny stated bluntly as Kyle raise a brow at Kenny.

"You know that raises so many more questions than answers." Kyle replied back to as Stan nodded. "Besides, this is the first time in a long time that you actually talked this much." Kenny was quietly for a moment because he knows Stan is right. Butters have bring in the best of Kenny for helping him understand how valuable his existence is.

"Butters...saw me breaking down. I'll tell you the whole story once we're inside the house..." Kenny responded as both Stan and Kyle nodded. Then, Kenny grinned widely as he suddenly remarked. "If you two give each other a hot steamy makeout for me to watch, I think I'll change my mind and tell you guy right now~!" He laughed as he saw the two of them blushing deeply.

"Good to see your mouth isn't clean." Kyle groaned as Kenny laughed even more.

xXx

" _ **D-Don't worry, Butters. I'm sure there's hope for you two! J-Just take your time and if you're ready to tell Kenny, then tell him.**_ " Tweek said firmly as Butters nodded as he laid down on the couch in the living room. Butters and Tweek have been talking since the start of highschool, but usually through calls since Tweek is busy with other plans and Butter is busy being grounded.

How this happened is unexpected, Tweek was in the state of panic and he doesn't rely on his parents, his friends or even Craig because he is the reason for the panic. Tweek couldn't take the fake relationship states anymore and he was confused as to why. He started to experience feelings that were both wonderful and dreadful at the same time for him. Tweek went to Butters because Butters is much more patience and his warm nature possibly calms the anxious blond, which is true. But Tweek break down even more when he found out that he have fallen for his fake boyfriend and Craig found out accidentally when he chase after Tweek. They both told each other how they feels about the whole situation about their relationship. Now, they're completely official.

"Yah... yah you're right. But it doesn't help that he's giving me hugs a lot. I can't even focus on my house work because of him making my heart go crazy." Butters sighed deeply as he heard Tweek giggled. **_"But hey, that's a good sign, right? I n-never seen Kenny hugging someone before, I think."_** Tweek said thoughtfully as Butter rise a brow. He was about to reply to Tweek, but a loud bang was suddenly heard.

" _ **ACK!?? B-Butters!? W-What was T-That!?**_ " Tweek screeched from the phone, seems like he heard the loud banging too. Butters started to worry, hoping that it isn't bad, but he need to make sure that Kenny and Karen stay away from this house. "I-It's nothing, Tweek. But, Can you call Craig to let Karen spend the night. Please don't let her leave the house." Butters said softly as Tweek started to panicked in phone.

" ** _AGH!?? W-Why!? Butters, W-What's going on!?_** " Tweek cried out through the phone as Butters felt like he's started to panicked as well. "Please, Tweek! Call Kyle as well, Make sure Kenny stay with him and Stan! Make sure that both Karen and Kenny are no where near this house!" Butters said firmly as he dashed up to his room and looked out the window. There were a group of people, Butters isn't familiar with them and they might be strangers to the town.

" _ **BUTTERS!?**_ " Tweek cried out, but Butters quickly hang up. Butters knew that this cause Tweek to panic even more and Butters couldn't help but to feel guilty for it. He quickly took a clear picture of that group of strangers banging the door hard. He then hide his phone into his hamster cage, which have a secret compartment. Butters was glad that all his years as Professor Chaos leads him to building a lot of hidden parts of the house, especially his room. So, Butters isn't worried about his family's money stolen.

After hiding the phone, he locked the door and look out the window. They're gone, the front door is busted. Butter just ended up curled against his door and prayed that Kenny and Karen didn't came home.

xXx

"Craig! Craig, C-CRAIG!!" Tweek cried out in panic as his tears falls heavily, he continue running in full speed toward the Tucker's resident, knowing that his boyfriend is waiting for him. Ever since Butters hang up, he slowly having a breakdown from worries and stress for his light blond friend. His whole body twitches frantically as his breathing becoming more difficult for him. He doesn't know what to do since till he thought of his boyfriend, Craig.

They have a routine of going to each other's home if they don't have plans of hanging out with friends and since it's the holiday, they mostly spend time together. Tweek noticed that Craig's house is in full view. He dashed to the door and banged it, agitatedly. When the door opened, Tweek feel his relaxed, only for a moment because right in front of him is his Craig, giving a surprised expression toward Tweek as Tweek let more of his tears fall.

"C-Craig!" Tweek wailed as he wrapped his arms around Craig's chest, rubbing his face against it. Craig just quietly run his fingers through his blond messy hair as he wrapped his arm around Tweek as well. "Honey, shhh, I'm here." Craig said softly as he rubbed Tweek's back, signaling Tweek to wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Craig's waist so he lifted Tweek much easier. Craig bring him to the couch and carefully set Tweeks on his lap. He repeated stroke his blond hair and gives him few kisses on his cheek and forehead. Craig can feel Tweek relaxed in his arms. Physical contact always great help for Tweek, making him feel safe and reassuring him that he's not alone.

"So, what happened? Why did you have a panic attack?" Criag said deeply, upset that Tweek was having a serious breakdown, which is rare since Tweek was calm for the past few year other than the time of their fake relationship in the first year of Highschool. He twitches, yes, but not as bad as crying his eyes out. Tweek pulled back from Craig and looked to him with a paled expression. "B-BUTTERS! Oh GoD! We haVe tO cAll tHE P-PoLIcE!! S-SoMeTHing bAD hAPpeNed to HiM!" Tweek twitches erratically as Craig frown. He placed both of his hands on Tweek's cheeks, making him look at him.

"Babe, please calm down. Now, explained slowly, What happened to Butters...?" Craig said in his monotone voice and yet, there's so much care in it for the person in front of him. Tweek quietly nodded as his twitches were still with him. "I-I was talking to B-Butters on the phone. W-We were talking about a couple of things, l-like summer h-homework, f-friends and our l-love life." Tweek said as he brushed his fingers across Craig's cheek. Craig let him do whatever he likes since it calms him, so Craig put down his arms and wrapped them around Tweek again.

"B-But! T-There's a loud banging noise i-in the background. It kept banging and banging then Butters told me to keep Karen and Kenny a-away from the house! H-He wants me to call you and Kyle to keep Karen and Kenny in the house! B-but I-I can't! I should've b-but-" Tweek twitches more, but suddenly frozen in place. His eyes become wide as his face became paler then ever before. Craig followed Tweek's line of vision and saw Tricia and Karen, It seems that Karen was about to walk up to them with a basket of cookies and brownies. But her face wore a horrified look as her eyes widening in fear. Karen's fingers have started to tremble causing the basket of cookies and brownies to fall.

"B-Butters...? D-Did something h-happen to him...?" Tweek and Craig didn't say a word as Tricia careful hold her hand, hoping that Karen doesn't suddenly dash off. Tricia turned to Craig and flipped him off as Craig responded by a returned midle finger. "I'll call the police so they can check on in Butter's house. Go and call Kenny." She said as she bring Karen to the couch so Tweek and Craig can take care of her while she was off to find her phone. They all said nothing but Tweek bring her into his arms, hoping to comfort her even just as Craig took out his phone and call Kenny.

xXx

"Whoa, Dude. You're totally gay for Butters." Stan stated as Kenny glared at him. They were Stan's living room, watching TV. But both Stan and Kyle were focus on Kenny's story than the television, so it TV was ignored the whole time. "And what's wrong with that! Unlike you guy I don't deny my sexuality and my feeling for my innocent angel! Besides, Everyone practically knows that I dig both women and men." Kenny shouted through his collar, still using muffles as his voices. Stan rolled his eyes and smack lightly on Kenny's back head.

"That's when we were young. Besides, it's all good in the end." Stan said proudly even though Kenny knew for a fact that both Stan and Kyle just hooked up literally two month and it's almost at the end of their highschool life, just a year away. They're still shy towards each other, but he seen them give small kisses in school. Kyle sighed but turned to Kenny with a excited smile. "I'm actually glad you have someone that you actually cared this much. I'm was really getting sink of see you with different people and using them for your sexual favours."

"Yah, You never talk this much about someone before. Didn't even mention anything dirty about Butters as well, which is weird since you always mention stuff like porn and so on." Stan leaned back on the couch as Kyle nodded beside him. "So, when will you and Butters get together?" Kyle asked as Kenny blushed deeply as he tries to hide more of his face. He haven't thought of that before, he was so busy on helping Butters that he forgot what he thought of their relationship.

But when Kenny was about to say something, his phone goes off, which usually means he have work or something. But when he looks at the caller it was  _'F-cker'_ , which is a wonderful name for Craig. He was confused on why Craig suddenly called him, but he answered it. "Sup dude, it's been a while?" He said through his collar as he received silence from Craig.

" _ **Kenny... Something happened to Butters. The police are on their way to his house**_ " Kenny joy and excitement have crashing down to dreadful and sickening feeling inside of him. " _ **Karen is with me as well. She desperately want to Butters... so we're on our way there to see what's going on... Kenny, are you there...?**_ " Craig said careful as Kenny tries to swallowed his sick feeling. Kenny immediately stand up from the couch, surprising Stan and Kyle.

"Kenny, are you alright...?" Stan said worriedly as Kenny shook his head. "Butters... I-I need to go to him." Kenny replied to Stan. Stan and Kyle nodded as Kenny dashed off.

xXx

Kenny was beyond freaked out now as he stand in front of Butter's broken house, the Police inside to investigate what's going on as they examined through the room. Kenny even failed to realised that Karen, Craig and Tweek walking up to him. "Big brother!" She cried out as he immediately hug him. Kenny hug back as he looked up to Tweek and Craig. "Where's Butters...?"

A question that all of them doesn't have an answer to, they turned toward the house, assuming that he's still in there somewhere. Kenny cursed under his breath as he let go of Karen and dashed inside of the house. Despite of the Police stopping him, he want to find Butters as fast as he can. Then, he discovered the basement door is untouched. He cleared the officers out of the way and tries to open the door, but the knob was gone which is why no office able to entered the room. "Butter, Butters, Please be here." Kenny whispered under his breath and he kicked the door opened. Ah, He's there, right in front of him, laying on the ground, but something is wrong.

"Butters!!" Karen cried out as she ran up to him. Kenny snapped out of his head and followed her behind. When they give a clearer view of him, their whole stomach was twisted in disgust and anger for the people who did this to him. Butters' beautiful light blond hair was stained in blood as his adorable innocent face was beaten up. His warm, cuddly arms that have always warped around the two of them have been twisted in an abnormal way. Kenny immediately felt sick to his stomach as Karen cries a great amount of tears. He carefully lifted Butters up as a sharp inhale was heard from their little blond teen. "Butters!" The two McCormick cried out as Butters didn't move a muscles, but he opened his eyes and he the first thing he saw is Karen. He smiled weakly.

"K-Ka...ren...Karen...are you....o-okay...? A-Are you...safe? W-With Ken...?" Butters whispered. Karen sobs uncontrollably while Kenny hold him close. All Karen can do is nod because she can't trust her voice, she's not okay seeing Butters like this. So close to broken and yet, he still have a simple gentle smile towards Karen. As if he doesn't feel his pain of his beat up face. "I'm...glad. It...m-must be scary...if you're here...w-with me... I'm s-so...happy that b-both... of you-" Butters was interrupted by coughing up blood. Karen screamed as Kenny begins to panic even more. "Karen! Call for help! Call the hospital! Call anyone! Please!" Kenny begged as Karen immediately run out of the basement and crying to one of the police officer. Kenny could hear her panicked voice as she's trying to explained what happened.

This terrified Kenny deeply because he recognised all sorts of injuries from his constant deaths. Butters have internal bleeding and the possibility of Butters happily walking beside Death to heaven's door is twisting his stomach horribly. _'Why Butters!? Why does he have to be the victim every f-ckin' time!? He doesn't deserve this! What did he do to deserve this!? Why! Whywhywhy'_ Kenny anger grew much more vicious. But then, all his throughts was interrupted by Butters, who was trying to continuing on his interrupted words. "S-safe... safe... s...safe." Butters slowly repeated the same words as he closed his eyes. Then, Kenny's heart dropped. Everything feel so numb, his tears have fallen shamefully as Kenny hold Butters tighter, whispering to him. Blacking out the people, who arrived at the basement. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay... you're... going to be okay...."

xXx

"Hmnn... my everything..." Butters moaned from the feeling of numbness as he opened his eyes and see everything white. He can't feel his arms and body, but he can move his head. He was confused of where he is, but his expression soften when he saw both Kenny and Karen sleeping. Kenny was sitting on a steel chair with Karen on his lap, she leaned on to Kenny as Kenny arms where wrapped around her protectively. Butters was thankful, thankful that they were safe and sound.

Butters smiled as he looks around some more, although he doesn't know what to do since he can't move anything but his head. He saw a basket of snacks with a thermos, the thermos might possibly from Tweek. Butters should remind himself that if Tweek end up visiting him, he'll apologised to him for scaring him.

"Butter?" Karen slowly wakes up as she got off Kenny and walked over to him. Kenny looks like he's still sleeping, he couldn't tell since his whole head was cover by his hood and parka collar. Butters turned to Karen and smiled. "Hey there, Karen."

"Butters... Y-You-... Why bad thing... h-happens to you, B-Butters...? Y-You don't deserve this..." Karen trembled as she bit her lips. Holding back her tears, but she can't control them, so she let them fall.

"Shh... Don't worry, Karen. It's okay." Butter said softly. He wanted to stroke her hair, but it's impossible to do anything since both of his arms were casted up and he lay flat on the bed. "Bad things happens all the time, but that doesn't mean we can't continue on spend our lives not to see the good thing that happens to us." Butters gave a warm smiled as he continues on.

"You know... Believing that everything is okay is... not good for most people... but to me, I want to keep believing that I can still smiling, laughing and have fun. Since I have you and Kenny, my happy moment become bigger... You guys are the greatest moments in my life. So it's okay! I'm happy to take as many bad things as long as I get to have my good moments as well~!" Butters said in full joy and happiness as Karen whimpered. She carefully gave a hug to Butters as he giggled.

Kenny was awake the whole time, he heard what Butters said and felt warmth his heart, it's suffocating him. Butter was too good and pure for this sick and twisted world. _'He doesn't deserve any of these, I promised myself that I'll do anything to keep him safe and yet I failed. I failed miserably, but...'_ Kenny thought as he slowly glance over to Butters, who is talking excitedly to Karen.

_'Heaven, Hell, God, Satan, Jesus or even Death... Thank you for not taking him away...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure how do type out Butters' accent, so I'm really sorry if this is cringe for you! Don't worry, this is cringey for me as well even though I reread all the chapters multiple times. >~<
> 
> Also, I should not try to keep researching about real world stuff for the fanfiction, it's depressing enough as it is. =_="  
> Also, it is not pleasant researching them.
> 
> Also let me know if you want Style or Creek to be with Bunny in the next chapter.


	5. Hospital visits, Emotions rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... I decided to change 5 Chapters into 7 Chapters since this one doesn't looks like a final chapter. =_="
> 
> I'll proof-read this later, I'm so sleepy.

After that, Butters have been hospitalized and slowly recovering. He can move his legs perfectly, but his arms are still in bandage and his upper torso is painful to move, thankfully the hospital bed can adjust the blond to a sitting position with a remote. The police contacted his parents, but all they said that they'll come back when they want to. Apparently, their vacation has increased again and as much as Kenny hated the Stotch couple, he have to admit that he's glad that his parents isn't coming. Kenny stand beside Butters who was been interviewed by one of the police officer. Karen was holding Butters hand the whole time for comfort.

"U-Umm...it a group of adults. T-They were carrying beer bottles and bats. T-They keep on making noises downstairs.... They... b-break into my room and found me already... T-They drag me out... and they kept on shouting and s-screaming like a chant. Then they started to b-break everything... and kept hitting me with bottles and... their bats. After that, I-I blacked out. But I have a picture of them trying to break down the f-front door in my phone" Butters stuttered quietly as he tries to squeeze Karen's hand, but the the pain doesn't help at all. Kenny noticed that Butter's stuttering habit came from his nervousness towards adults, strangers, society and people he doesn't see too often. Kenny couldn't help to feel proud that his angelic blond doesn't feel nervous towards him and Karen. Although, Butters lately started to get nervous towards Kenny and it's for a different reason which confuses the blond hood. The officer nodded and asked one final question. "Okay, Will you give me your phone?"

"Oh Geez, It's in my hamster cage. It's have a little secret compartment so they won't find it that easily!" Butter smiled proudly for mentioning it as the Officer nodded. He stands from his chair. "Alright, Mr.Stotch, we'll see what we can do." The Officer walked of before Butters reply to him. Kenny tsked because he knows that the police won't do anything but to secretly give the phone to, Kenny's alter ego, Mysterion. He still always around to catching and delivered the requested criminals to the police as they take all the credit and payed him well. That apparently is Kenny's third job.

"Oh geez, I hope the others are okay. Because that was scary." Butters gulped nervously as both Kenny and Karen looked at him, worried. "Butterling, you need to focus on recovering." Kenny said in an upset tone as he ruffled Butters head, carefully avoid the part that was hit by a wine bottle. Butter laughed.

"Okay, okay. So, how are you two been? Is everything alright?" Butter said in concerned because he remembers how messed up his home now. But by the look of Karen and Kenny's face, they didn't seems to be in some kind of struggle. "Don't worry, Butters. We did a lot of things to fix the house~! Big brother able to repair the broken doors and furniture while I fixed the walls and the mess~!" Karen relied so proudly as Butters is very worried.

"W-What? You fellas don't need to do that, besides I'm pretty sure that my parents know that our house is a mess cause of what happened." He stated as Kenny shook his head and place a large lunchbox on Butter's bedtable. He then sits on the steel chair and Karen walked over to him to sit on his lap. "Buttercup, we did it because we want to. There are times that we feel like we still haven't replayed you for letting us in and give us a chance to a normal lifestyle..." Kenny explained as Karen nodded.

"Yah! Butters, We wanna make you smile like you did with me and big brother!" Karen stated so happily as Butters couldn't help but to give a simple smile because right now, butterflies of happiness have dance around his stomach. "T-Thank you, fellas. You guy always made me smile no matter what."

"I'm glad, Go ahead and try out your lunch~ I made some chicken meatballs with mash potato and gravy~" Kenny give a toothy grin and Butters gets excited, but he glances over to his arms and became dejected since he still can't move them as much. Karen have a very excited grin on her face, almost as if she's plotting something. "Big Brother can feed you! I'll get you something to drink~!" Karen suggested as Butters face flushed pure red and Kenny stared at her, completely astonished, but he also have small blushes on his cheeks.

"S-Sure! Here's the money for the drinks." Kenny gave her the small change and then she took off. There's an awkward silence in the room, till Butters trying to break it he silence. "U-Um, W-Well, I-um.."

Kenny walked up to Butters, dragging the steel chair closely to the side of the bed and then he opened the lunch box. The fresh aroma of the content have flown through the young blond's nose, making Butters really hungry. Kenny scooped up some diced meatball and some mash potatoes that were always covered in gravy and put the scoop closely in front of Butters' lips. Butters shyly opened his mouth as Kenny carefully feed him. The light blond's eyes shine as he stared at the lunchbox. "Kenny, this is really good~! You really good at cooking." Butters smiled happily as he turned to Kenny. Although what he saw from his best friend is a hungry expression. He's basically drooling as he continues to stare at Butters, but he seems to snap out of it when he was called.

"Oh! Yah, well, it's because I have an amazing teacher to help me to be a great cook~" Kenny phrased as Butters shook his head as a tinted blush formed on his cheek. "No, Kenny, all I did is to give you a chance to use the kitchen. You got curious about how I cook, I gave you some tips and the rest is history." Butters stated as he left his mouth opened, signaling Kenny to feed him which he gladly has done it. Everything is so quiet and peaceful, continuously repeating this simple routine seems to be therapeutic to the two of them. Calm and pleasant.

"Gaaaay"

Both blonds jumped from the monotone voice, then they turned to the source of it and saw Craig and Tweek on the doorway. Tweek is holding his coffee and Craig had his hand on Tweek's waist, the two staring at the two confused blonds till Kenny put his parka hood on and zip up the collar. The hooded blond glared at the couple who interrupted his moment with Butters.

"U-Umm... I thought everyone knows I'm gay though... Did I do something??" Butters asked innocently as he simply tilted his head, completely oblivious what Craig actually meant. Kenny laughed as Butters jumped again, he's even more confused. Craig rolled his eyes as Tweek nervously walked up to the wounded blond's bedside. "B-Butters, Are you alright??" Tweek asked while Craig and Kenny were having a glaring competition as Kenny put away the food and the bed table for Butters to be comfortable.

Butters thanked him and then turned to Tweek. "I feel pretty good. Although I have to be honest, it's a bit boring not to use my arms for anything." Butter laughed as Tweek give a small smiled. Karen walked into the room and was surprised to see Craig and Tweek. "Oh! Hello" the young girl greeted as he walked to the left side of the patient bed. "Did you came to visit, Butters?" Karen asked as Tweek nodded.

"Y-Yah, I was worried about Butters. What happened in the phone sounds terrifying." Tweek gulped as Butter have a guilty expression on his face, feeling ashamed for scaring Tweek. "Ah, I'm real sorry for scaring you like that. I wanna take a picture of them before they completely smash through the door." Butters explained. Although he's still feel upset about it, but the coffee love shooked his head and gave a small smile. "I-It's alright. You're here now a-and we can send them in jail. Unless, they able to **EaScaPe aND F-foUnD oUt thE PicTurE aNd c-CoMe aRteR yoU!?** " Tweek started to panic and sips his coffee for comfort, Craig was about to walk towards him but stopped when Butters give a light head bump on Tweek, making the anxious blond look at him. Butters give a gleeful smile.

"I'm here and I'm okay, I'm so happy you and Craig came to visit." Butters beamed as Tweek smiled back and nodded. Karen smiled happily of what happened and gets so excited. "So, Tweek, How's your day?"

The three continue on talking cheerfully as the other two boys' conversation is completely different from the trio because Kenny started of a topic with a bang.

[So, how's your ass after the little twitch shoved his dick into it?] Kenny muffled cheerfully through his collar as Craig glared at him, crossing his arms. "I'm a thrower, not a catcher, Kenneth." Craig said nonchalantly, knowing that Kenny would be irked by the name. Kenny's eye brow twitches as a smirk appeared on his face. [Hey, can I have a try with your spaz? I wanna see how hyperactive he is~?]

"No" plain, simple and clearly irritated at Kenny. He showed his middle finger towards Kenny, but that amuses the parka teen even further, so he continues on with the dirty jokes. He doesn't have to worry about Butters and Karen hearing him because Butters doesn't understand his muffles and Karen is too distracted to notice anything from her parka brother. Kenny is the type of person who love reactions to other people, surprised, confused, anger, hitting the good spot to his lovely random partners. So, it wasn't really surprising that he used flirts, dirty jokes and teasing towards everyone. Especially Butters, Kenny is completely charmed with the lovable light blond's adorable reactions. Then, Craig hit Kenny very hard with the next comment.

"So, how does it feel when your naive rabbit have been hunted and covered in red?" Craig stated, choosing his words carefully so he doesn't get any attention from the three joyfuls, they were excitedly talking about baking recipes. Kenny gave a malicious glare towards Craig, dropping his usual smirk and playfulness while the blue chullo teen began to smirk. "Good to see that you experience my irritation from your so-called _'jokes and flirts'_."

Kenny was about to say something, but was interrupted by the doctor walking into the room, "Hello everyone, I'm afraid visitors' hours is over now, it's time for Butters daily checkup." They all nodded and said their goodbyes.

"U-Um... Take care of yourself, okay." Tweek said with a worried expression as the wounded patient nodded cheerfully.  
"Yap! No worries, I'll do my best to recover." Butters replied as Craig walked up to Tweek, Butters stared at him for a moment and quickly apologized. "Craig, I'm sorry for scaring him... was he okay?" Butters asked as Craig was quiet for a moment till he responded honestly. "He was crying... like the time when he went to you for help in the first year... It's good that you're okay... Just don't do that to him again."

"Yes, sir." Butters nodded as the paired walked off. The light blond turned to the last two people in the room and smiled. "Remember, don't overwork yourselves~!" Butters smiled happily as the two nodded as Kenny help Karen by lifting her up and let her hugged Butters.

"You too, Butters. Don't overwork yourself or else, me and big brother will be very upset!" Karen warned Butters playfully as he laughed. He gave a little kiss on her forehead as the hooded blond continues to carry her in his arms. Karen help Kenny unzip his parka collar, so he can talk properly to Butters.

"Once you come back, I'll be cooking all of the meals for you two, okay? I wouldn't want to cause your body enough stress as it is" Kenny said as he thought how dirty it sounded to him, making the hooded dude thought of many inviting fantasies of his loving blond angel. But he has to focus on the Butters right in front of him, who is completely different from his daydream. Butters smiled softly as he nodded. "Okay, just take care of yourself okay? Be careful on your way home."

Kenny nodded as he about to walk off till Karen suddenly asked "Butters, why aren't you giving big brother a kiss like you did with me??" Both of the blonds blushed deeply.

"H-Huh? I-I-I can't do that, Karen" Butters stuttered as Karen tilted her head confusedly. "Why not? Did Big brother do something bad?" Karen wondered as Kenny can't help shaking, holding back his booming laughter. Butters explained further as his stuttering and his flushed face became worst. "No, no, no! I-It's just, um, m-me and Kenny a-are the s-same age a-and p-people our age... d-do those things b-because they're t-t-together... u-u-umm... Like A-Ariel and Eric f-from the Little Mer-Mermaid..." Butters trying to make senses of it as Karen give a dejected look. Kenny, on the other hand, is admiring of how adorable Butters' shy state is. Butters tries to look normal as possible.

"Okay, time to go home, Karen~! We wasted enough time for Buttercup's checkup~" Kenny said so cheerfully as he walked off out of the room while Karen gave a very pouty look on her face. There's only pure silence in the room with Butters and his doctor.

"Awww~! Young Love~" His Doctor stated as Butters face is completely red.

xXx

Ah, Kenny knew it.  
It's midnight, Kenny, or Mysterion, arrived on the roof of the Police Department and found a folder with a walkie-talkie on top of it. The walkie-talkie is the only way of communication between the police officers and Mysterion, making sure that he stays hidden while the police get all the glory as long as they pay him well. He looks through the file of Butters' case. "Evidence, the culprits' profiles, written report... Victim's pictures..." Mysterion whispered as he looks through pictures of Butters and his wounds, he was laying down on the hospital bed, half naked and half wake as well. The carers have to carefully carry him on a standing position so that they can take a picture of his back. Cuts and deep purple bruises that were only shown on his best friend's skin, making Mysterion desires for vengeance even more. It's been so long that he has felt of wanting to strangle someone, drown them, stabbed them. "Butters was in pain because of them..." Mysterion whispered out venom through his word.

Although He was relieved that the police did some research this time, although just a few confusing parts that Mysterion have to check out. Since the possible location was written in the papers, he decided to visit the victim before trying to beating the daylight of those people. He wanted to see his best friend before he slowly losing all of his anger. "Butters..."

xXx

"Oh, hamburgers! M-Mysterion, why are you here!?" Butters squeaked in surprised as hooded mystery rises a brow. He's surprised that his teal jacket friend is still awake, but then Mysterion might be loud when he opening the window to get it. He forgot that Butters still haven't realized that Mysterion is Kenny. Which is ironic since Butters is his 'archenemy', Professor Chaos. "U-um, I-I'm p-pretty s-sure that P-Professor Chaos i-isn't around m-much..." Butters stuttered, much more worst then the talk with the officer. Is he scared of Mysterion?

"No, I'm not here because of Chaos. I'm here to let you know what I found out about the people who did this to you." Kenny stated in a deep voice, deeper than his original so Butters couldn't recognize him. Mysterion walked up to him, but the young blond expression has grown more fearful and trying to shove himself back on the bed. The purple hooded anti-hero might know why Butters is like this, but he needs to treat him like he's a stranger. "What's wrong, citizen?" He said carefully as Butters twitches.

"O-O-Oh! It's n-nothing! Nothing at a-a-all!" Butters squeaked out at him. Mysterion sighed, he tries to think of a solution to make Butters much calmer with the mysterious hero. Then he had an idea. "You're Leopold Stotch, aren't you?" Mysterion questioned as Butters eyes widen in fear. "H-How did you k-know my name!?" He whimpered as Mysterion chuckled.

"A friend of yours, Kenny was desperately trying to find the people who did this to you, but he ends up meeting me in his search," Mysterion said softly as Butters was in shock, didn't expect Kenny to be mentioned from Mysterion. "Kenny? Is he alright?"

"Yes, I was about to give him this information before visiting you. But this is your case, so go ahead and look through this." He said as he took out a purple folder. Butters was a bit confused on why it has many pages, but once the light blond look inside, he gives a petrified expression. He immediately dropped the folder at the side of his bed after he reading the content. Mysterion picked up the folder and look at the Butters with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you...alright...?" All Butters do is nodded, slowly calming himself for a moment.

"You get to choose what punishement that they deserve, so tell me what do you want me to do about these criminals. Kenny told me to bring them to him so he can beat the living daylight out of them and it seems that your friend has experience in difficult fights before, but it's your choice." Mysterion responded to Butters as the young blond seems upset by this.

"I-I guess so... B-But doing that doesn't really solve a-anything than to cause a chain reaction... M-Maybe later on in the years, they'll come after Kenny this time... I just want them to be locked up and maybe they learned their lesson in jail. Prison is really scary, so I'm sure they'll be punished there..." Butters stuttered softly as Mysterion bit his bottom lips.

"Alright, I'll be off to catch them," Mysterion stated as he's about to walk off, but Butters called for him. "Ah, Wait, Mysterion...There's something I want to ask you." Butters shyly asked as Mysterion turned to him, didn't respond, but wait patiently for him. Which makes the wounded teen nervous.

"I heard that you have the power of immortality and my best friend Kenny said that he dies a lot." Butter wondered as Mysterion felt his hand getting sweaty in his gloves. He doesn't know why this made him feel nervous. This is Butters, the trustworthy person he knows, but the hooded man couldn't help to feel his heart beating insanely fast within his chest. Butters look at him worried. "Umm... Please tell me the truth... Are Kenny and Karen are actually alright...? Karen said that you're her guardian angel and you're really close to Kenny because you have a lot in common... So you must have known what's they actually feel. You can tell me, I'm okay hearing it..." Butters gave a depressing smiled as Mysterion looked at him confused and upset that Butters is like this.

"They were happy. Very happy that you're okay, but also, they're so worried about you. Karen cried and Kenny is furious to the people who did this to you. Even though they have each other, they looks like they're grieving a lost family member. They love you so much." 'I love you', Kenny wanted to say those words to him, but he can't. No matter how much he wanted to say it, he just can't because the hooded man knows the consequences. Butters face softens and turned his eyes towards his arms.

"Mysterion, I am so happy for Kenny and Karen. They were capable of so many things and yet they were unable to realize their qualities because of their bad childhood, but that bad childhood made them so strong, they have faced reality much better than I do. I always feel that their strength has grown into a much worst state and I don't know why... but I still believe in them. I believe that Kenny and Karen have a bright future ahead of them, but right now, they have to learn and prepare for the future. They already experience a lot of bad times, but that means a lot of good things will come to them. I just know it." Butters smiled sincerely when he thought of them, but that soon changed when he continues on his words.

"It's just... this is all good to be true... I'm just so scared that this is all just a dream... a fake... making me thought that the main show is my own heartbreak... Soon Kenny and Karen...will leave... I'll... be all alone... No matter how positive I tried to be, my dreams of my future is pitch black... empty and gone... Those bad voices... will always come back to me and makes me believe in the bad things whenever I'm on my own... it's okay though... Mom and Dad said that I'm just overthinking..." The broken blond laughed softly, but there's a hint of bitterness within his laughs as Mysterion stared at him.

"I'm sorry for rambling. I hope you find those meanies and put them behind bars~!" Butters smiled happily like his usual self, but there's a twisted feeling inside Mysterion's stomach. This is all too new for the hooded man, Butters was always happy, cheerful, optimistic with life. But this dark and melancholy side of this angelic blond is much more different. Kenny doesn't want this. He seen people lost of hope plenty of times and they always ended with a suffering result, but for Butters to experience these feelings for too long is terrifying to Mysterion, to Kenny. He doesn't want Butters to be like this, but he don't know what to say. Words have been stuck in his throat, refusing to answer him, but all he can give him is silences. His heart felt heavy. Holding himself back to give the wonderful blond angel into his tight comforting embrace. But Mysterion stay firmed as he walked to words the window.

"Butters Stotch"  
Mysterion called Butters slowly glance over to him, quiet and still smiling. The hooded man did not turned to him as he opened the window, letting the cool air flows though his cape. "You are not alone anymore. No matter, what those voices have been telling you, you are never alone.." Then he was gone, leaving the wounded angel to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O"  
> I actually have no clue how Butters become like this while typing the chapter...
> 
> Also Pitcher and Thrower is kinda the same thing. ^_^"


	6. Weaker and Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof-read this later since I'm going somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Verbal abuses.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am so freakin' tired right now. =_="  
> Really hope this is a good one because even I don't know how this chapter is made.
> 
> Songs that are mentioned in the fanfic, so it's not hard to miss because it's in the dialogue.

"What about cleaning? It isn't that bad."

"No. Buttercup, you're still recovering."

"Kenny, the doctor said I'm okay now. So, it's fine to start back to the chorus."

"Absolutely not. I'm not going to let anything bad things happened to you."

"Aww geez, that's awfully nice of you Kenny, but I want to do something..." Butters whined as he hugged Karen tightly on the sofa as she was watching the TV while doing something with a hat. Kenny was in the middle of replacing the light bulb living room since that old bulb is overused.

Butters is fully recovered. He can able to move his fingers and bend his arms properly. The young boy is happy that he can use his hands again. Butters feel a bit shameful for not able to be helpful to Kenny and Karen since they do all the work around the house. Since Butters is fully recovered he's excited to able to do things like baking, making clothes, cooking and cleaning but there's still one problem. That problem is Kenny. The tall blond was still a bit overprotected of him. He was trying to do all the housework just so Butters can't move his arms and upper body. There's also the fact that Kenny still has to go to work at times. So Kenny, once again, trying to overwork himself, which upset Butters even further.

"Kenny, look at me please...?" Butter requested as Kenny quietly glanced over Butters. After finishing the lights, he walked back to the couch and sit beside Butters and Karen. The teal sweater boy smiled and tugged Kenny shirt slightly. "Kenny, it's not good to overwork yourself. You already have done so much for me and I am thankful for that, but...you always cause me to worry about you... I want to help, I want you to relax... please...?" Butters gave his parka buddy pleading eyes, continuously stabbing the heart of the death magnet. Saying 'No' can cause a heartbreaking expression from the kind small blond, but Kenny was too worried for him. After the struggle of thinking of an answer, Karen sudden called out excitedly.

"Let's play a game! Let's play a game!" The two blonds turned their attention towards the brunette little girl who looked at them excitedly. "We have to sing part of a song, but with a small twist in the lyrics~! You have to add this to the song~!" Karen said excitedly as she took out a hat full of tiny folded paper. Butters became excited as Kenny chuckled at the twos' excitement. They formed a small circle in the living room and Karen put the hat at the centre of them. "I go first~!" Karen said excitedly as she took out a piece of paper. She was thoughtful for a moment and then started to sing.

_"Under the sea_   
_Under the sea_   
_Darling, it's better_   
_Down does the Cartman,_   
_Take it from me~"_

Karen sings as the two boys cheered, they laughed at the Cartman part. "Yah! That's my girl!" Kenny cheered as Butters laughed harder at Kenny's sudden outburst. She giggled and tries to continue on the song.

_"I can image we work all day_   
_Because of the Cartman, we slave away._   
_While we're havin' fun,_   
_Full time to floating_   
_Under the sea~!"_

Karen finished as the two blondes cheered at Karen. "I think 'Under the Sea' from the Little mermaid suits this~!" The girl showed her paper and it's said 'Cartman is a Boss'. Butters is getting more excited for the game while Kenny glances over to him. _'So cute...'_ he thought quietly as Butter called out. "My turn! My turn!" He said so cheerfully as he took a paper from the hat, he looks what's in the paper and got a bit confused for the moment. Then he thought of something

_"Places, places, gather your places~_   
_Put on your chullo and flip up your finger~_   
_Cho-co-late, think that we are crazy~_   
_Please don't let them look through the curtains~"_

"Oh my god!" Kenny laughed as Karen giggled at Butters' song about Craig. The singing boy laughed as well, but he continued on.

_"Kisses, Kisses, kiss for the Tweekie~_   
_Become a Super Craig, won't you be a good Hero~?_   
_Cho-co-late, think that we are crazy~_   
_Please don't let them look through the curtains~"_

Butters giggles once he finished. Kenny laughed so hard about Craig and how accurate the song is. "I think 'Dollhouse' from Melanie Martinez sounds great for this~!" Butters lifted up his paper and the only thing on the paper is 'Craig & Chocolates'. "Nice, Butters! That sounds so much like Craig! Okay, my turn." Kenny snickered as he took a paper from the hat. When he looked what's on the paper, he's grin is very similar to a Cheshire Cat. Then he began to sing.

_"So Stan piss off the neighbours~_   
_In the place that full of cream,_   
_The place that fills with sweets~_   
_Yeah, reckless behaviour~_   
_A place that is so pure, so loving and weird~"_

"Yay! Go, Kenny go!" Both Butters and Karen cheered as if they're his fans. Kenny's ego has increased as his singing became more silly and dramatic when he continue on with the song.

_"Being with Kyle all day, Kyle all day, Kyle all day~_   
_Snackin' and gaming on~_   
_It's their paradise and it's their candy zone~_   
_It's their paradise and it's their candy zone~"_

"Pffft~ Candy zone? Are they in a sweet shop?" Butters giggled as Kenny shrugged. "Who knows~ Maybe it means something completely different~ 'Pillowtalk' by...what's his name...? Za..Zayn? Kinda match them~" Kenny stated with a grin as Butters looked at him confused as Kenny showed his paper, 'Just Stan'. They went on with the game for the past few hours, there are only full of laughter and excitement was heard in the house. Butters never failed to remind himself that both of the McCormicks were the best thing that ever happened to him. Giving the childhood that be never experience before and show him what fun actually is. The light blond boy truly loves them. Then, one of Kenny's song made his heart race rapidly.

_"Wild Kyle said, 'Only fools rush in.'"_

Kenny sang deeply as his sharp eyes focus on Butters. The light blond biting his inner cheek, hoping that helps him preventing him getting easily embarrassed when Kenny look at him while singing an old love song. Although he still felt that his face is heated up as he felt Kenny leaning towards Butters as he continues singing.

_"But I can't help... Fallin-"_

***Ring! Ring!***

Kenny's song was interrupted by the house landline. Butters stand up immediately and went over to the phone with his face still reddish, hoping that his heart calms down. He picked up the phone. "Hello, t-this is the Stotch's r-residence, how may-"

" ** _Butters! Stop your stuttering right now!_** "

Butters' heart stopped as his flustered face has become pale from his fear of that familiar voice. "I-I'm sorry, s-sorr-" the fearful blond was interrupted again from the person on the phone causing him to whimper. This caught the attention of Karen and Kenny. Kenny understand what's going on, which is why he kept on glaring at the phone that Butter was holding while his little sister was worried about their light blond suddenly became scared.

" ** _God, once I get to you, You will need to be taught a lesson! Your mother and I will come back 2 days from now. So you better keep the house tidy once we're back! If not, Grounded!_** " The phone shut off didn't give Butters any chance of speaking. He turned to Karen and Kenny, giving them a petrified look. "T-T-They're coming back. T-They're-" Butters felt like he couldn't breathe, he's going to lose his precious people. But then, he felt warm arms wrapped around him. Both Kenny and Karen were hugging Butters.

"Dude, it's alright. We knew we had this comin'." Kenny whispered softly as Karen against Butter's chest and then looked up to Butters face. "It's okay! We'll still see each other no matter what~! Everything will be okay!" Karen smiled sadly, her tears are attempted to fall out of her eyes. She doesn't want to leave as well, his heart clenches and hugged her tight. He then looked up at the orange parka teen.

"Kenny...I'll miss you." Butters said miserably as Kenny stroked his hair while his grip on his other hand tightens on Butters' back. "I'll miss you too..."

**xXx**

The next day, they were packing everything that belongs to Kenny and Karen. They have a lot of stuff to bring home, especially Karen's. It really is been a few weeks and already they have a lot of stuff to bring home and they have Butters to thank for that. After everything was transferred and packed, the three of them all standing on the playground where the sun started to set. A place where Butters take them in, also a place where Butters will let them go. Karen still haven't let go of Butters and cried quietly.

"I don't wanna to go away... Scary stuff happens when big brother and Butters are not around..." she whimpered as the light blond have a sad look. He has a worried look towards the young brunette, he leaned down to her and hug her tight. They don't know when they'll meet again, but they still acted as if this is the final time they'll see each other. Then, Butters pulled himself back and looked at her into her eyes. He smiled softly towards her as he wiped her tears. He's giving her as much comfort as she needed.

"Karen, no matter how stressful and scary thing around you looks, just remember that everything will be alright. You are always strong, you and Kenny. Strong and hard-working, which is why I believe in you two. Besides, if things are too much for you. I'll always be here or in the school, giving you all the hugs and kisses you want. Just remember, you are not alone. I'll always be here, okay?" Butters said softly as Karen give a small cute nodded. The light blond smiled and gave a kiss on her forehead. The hooded man will miss all these soft, innocent moments between the man he's in love with and his sister who is dear to him. He missed young blond the most because he knew Butters will be trapped within his own home because of his parents. Butters turned to Kenny, giving a small smile. "Well.. umm... this is it..."

"Yah... Butters, I'm so thankful for you supporting us and give us the true meaning of a 'normal family love'. You mean so much to us now. I will always think of you whenever I need to relief myself~!" Kenny said flirting with Butters once again while the pink hello kitty sweater boy smiled. "Aww, geez, Kenny. I'll always think of you too!" He smiled so happily while Kenny smiled back softly. He knows that Butters doesn't know what his words meant, but even so, for the past few weeks he was showering Butters as much affection as he can possibly give, even if it's platonic.

Although the thought of that made Kenny feel bitter. He wants something more between Butters and himself. He wanted so much more than friendship, but he has to take things slow for his blond individual's sake. Although in his heart, he is slowly craving for Butters' smile and lips. Then, Kenny gave a serious expression towards Butters. "Butters... I..." He seems to struggle with what to say towards Butters, but the teal eyed boy gave him a patient smile.

"Take your time, no worries, alright?" Butters said softly as he slowly brushed his fingers on the hooded man's cheek. Kenny takes a deep breath. Butters' touches always calm him whenever things were too much for him. Good to know that his body is still craving more of his touches when Butters pulled back his fingers. "Butters, if you have the chance to go out on the weekends... can you come with me somewhere...? There's something I want to show you..." Kenny said quietly as he then held his breathe for Butters response. The blond individual blinked and gave a thoughtful expression. "I don't know... I think mom and dad are going to ground me because of the break-in..." The hooded man frowned but still nodded.

"Alright, just take care of yourself. I'll see you in school once vacation is over." Kenny said softly as the light blond nodded slightly. Kenny walked away, holding back his desires to crush the small blond into his tight embrace. Karen waved Butters goodbye and walked up to her brother.

"Big brother, why didn't you just confess? I don't think Butters can able to go out anymore..." Karen looked up at her brother, worried for him. The hooded man just shook his head and answered her. "If I have to confess to him now, then it would hurt us. We both know we can't able to meet because of his parents and my work... Right now, I will work hard, hard for the three of us. Once I'm ready, I'll take him away from here and confess to him." Karen smiled so happily as she held his hand. She started to swing their connected hands. "Big brother, Your love story is like Sleeping Beauty! Big brother is like a Prince trying to save the princess from the evil dragon and sleeping spell! So Butters is a princess??" Karen asked as he chuckled as his sister's love for princesses and magical creatures.

"No, he is my beloved angel."

**xXx**

" **BUTTERS!? HOW DARE YOU LET PEOPLE INTO OUR HOUSE!?** "

His parents are back and already put Butters into work. His punishment was because of the break-in. They're trying to make him work hard, so he'll be strong enough to fight back. But they went too far, giving him a limited time to get things done, like 5 minutes of cooking up something only for them, 10 minutes of cleaning the bedrooms without breaks. But then, his parents found out about Karen and Kenny from a small picture in Butters bedroom. The picture contained Butters' teaching Karen how to bake a unicorn cake while Kenny was in the left corner of the picture, giving a peace sign for the camera. He had more pictures of them, but just not in the house. The small picture is the only picture he has for the moment and Butters treasured it deeply. Butters jumped and tried to talk back. "B-But I-"

"You see! This is why we can't leave you alone! You let people in and then get our house messed up!! God, you are useless!"

**'Useless'...**

Butters face became pale, his bad voices are back, ready to put him down and his father's voices doesn't help the slightest. "You are meant to be forgotten! No one wants to be your friend! Heck, I don't think you'll able to get a girlfriend in this state! Why do you always cause trouble for everyone around you!?" Mr. Stotch roared at Butters while his mother is watching the TV. The young blond felt something inside him broken.

**'Meant to be forgotten'...**

**'Cause trouble for everyone'...**

"Do you really think that you can have a future? You're horrible rotten and always misbehave, which is why your mother and I always have to be strict with you! To make you a better son and friend to all others and yet you bring someone into our house while we're on vacation!? What were you thinking!?" He shouted at Butters as he tries to response to him, but the bad voices are back. Keeping his mouth shut and his heart much heavier than before. It's suffocating, it hurts.

"Get out! Get out of this house till you learn not to disobey us!" Mr. Stotch pointed at the door as the light blond looked on the window. There's a light snowstorm, but he knew that he'll freeze to death. Butters turned to his father giving a scared expression, but his father's glare became worst, scaring the poor teen.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Butters ran. He dashed out of fear of receiving worst punishment if he disobeyed him any further. He knows this, one of his worst punishments was no food, no technology, no bed, just being 'grounded' in the small tight closet over two or three days with only water to drink. His fear has grown and he ran as fast as he could, he kept on running till he arrived at the playground. He breathes heavily as he tries to hold back his tears, thinking that everything will hurt him because of his tears.

**'Rotten, Horribly rotten'...**   
**'If only you have been better. If only you have been more useful'...**

He's scared, he is absolutely scared that the bad voices are back again. Then, his thoughts immediately went to Kenny and Karen. He wants to see them, he wanted to see them so badly so he ran to their home.

Thankfully, Butters wore his teal jacket, but he knew that it wouldn't last long for the cold to stab his skin, trying to making the naive blond shiver and yet Butters doesn't care. Everything feels so heavy for the small blond, but he kept on walking. He wants to see his dear friends so much. "Kenny... Karen..." he whispered quietly, letting the cool breathe flow freely through the air as he continues onwards.

Then, he arrived. He finally arrived in front of Kenny's home. Butters gulped and hoped that Kenny is inside as he reaches for the door and knocked. He waited patiently as he tries to warm himself up by rubbing his forearms. After 5 minutes have passed, he knocked the door again, the door suddenly opened. Butters' face is pale when right in front of him isn't the person he wishes to see, it's Stuart McCormick, Kenny's Father. "U-Um, hello, S-Sir, is K-Kenny a-and Karen h-h-here...? I-I...want t-to see them..." Butters stuttered as Stuart gave him a deadpanned expression, scaring the boy. "F-ck off, no one wants to see ya. Now get lost, you brat." And with that, he shut the door right in front of Butters. The voices are laughing at him.

**'Useless little brat'...**

Butters finally let out his tears, knowing he is completely alone.

**xXx**

It's been a week after leaving Butter's home and already everything is getting better when they were back to their house. Even though it's still mess up, Kenny and Karen have become stronger and more positive with their lifestyle. Besides, the incident when Kenny beating his dad half-to-death help his old man stop with his abuse. Even though everything is normal, Kenny still can't get rid of his feeling of desires of staying with Butters by his side. Whenever he's thinking of the small petit blond, he always made a smile appeared on the death magnet's face. The hooded man always created plans to see him on his day off since it's still the summer holiday and Butters parent might possible ground him. He sighed deeply and turned over on his bed. "Butters..." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Kenny wanted to take Butters, take him and protect him from all the horrible thing within his arms. The hooded teen thought that separating him and Butters can make these feeling faded over time, but it's getting stronger and painful. It hard because all of the memories living together with Butters are too sweet, fun and comforting, making him desire to be with Butters even more and he knows Karen feel the same way, wanting to be with her other brother-like friend. This is the first time he ever felt this bad for anyone so he doesn't know what to do. Butters is his best friend and that young angel viewed their relationship is what Kenny thought. Kenny is fine with that as long as he gets to hug him and be close to him, although wanting to kiss him and any further than that is a no-no. "I bet his lips are soft as it looks..." he whispered.

While Kenny is in a daydream on his bed, he felt a vibration from his phone, meaning he have a message. He took his phone and checked, it is one of his sex friends. Kenny gives an irritating sighed as he looked at the text.

**[W25: My idiot boyfriend broke up with me. Need you now.]**

**[Kenny: no, get someone else, I'm busy.]**

He replied back. Even though Kenny want to use his 'manhood', he's exhausted from his work and his mind is filled too much of his best friend, Butters. Besides, he doesn't want to feel guilty whenever he have sex with someone and imagine Butters being under him. As much the hooded man wants that, he knows what his best friends been though.

He knows Butters suffered from too many traumas due to his father's psychologically and physically abusive parenting, social isolation, constant ridicule from their classmate, his tap dancing manslaughter and possibly the 'treatments' from his uncle as Butters describe them to be. He felt disgusted with the world for treating him like this, but he also can't help but feel like he is to blame as well to leave Butters alone for a few years.

Yet, he doesn't get mad with Kenny for that. Butters is the type of always suffer for the sake of someone else. A people pleaser and his kindness show no bound. He always helping Cartman because he believes that there's 'good' in him, helping his parents because he believed they're trying to make him better and lastly, helping Kenny and Karen because he believed in them. He smiled at the last part of his thoughts.

 _'Slow and steady... slow and steady... God, I want to hold him...'_ Kenny thought as his door was knocked softly. He went over to the door and opened. It was his little sister, Karen, who was smiling joyfully at Kenny. "Big brother, can we go out and play?" She asked as Kenny nodded ecstatically.

After living with Butters, Karen became a joyful happy childlike Butters. She became more positive about her lifestyle and helps around the house, which confuses their parents. Kenny can't help but be proud of his sister. Even though she works hard on the chorus, she still maintained her childhood by going outside and explore places where the two McCormick can play. She told Kenny that she wants to find a lot of good places so she can show them to Butters, which is why she's always excited to go out. Before, Karen was always scared of the outside, which is why they always play in her room where she's safe. It's good, but Kenny was worried for her back then. Butters truly does give a big impact on their lives and the hooded man is thankful for that.

Kenny walked out of the room and hold his sister's hand. As they're walking downstairs, he can see his dad watching the TV. He can't help but to glare at him, but then, he just walked out. There is a bit of light snowstorm outside, but that doesn't usually bother Kenny, he glances over to Karen, she didn't wear a jacket. He was about to unzip his jacket and let her have it. But Karen's expression has changed to a horrified expression.

" **BUTTERS!?** " she screamed as she ran. Kenny immediately turned towards where she's was running to and she was right. Butters was there. Looking up to the sky as his whole body was covered with snow and frost. The snow on his feet was already up to knee's length, which means he has been standing there for an hour or so.

"Butters!? Oh god, How long have you been out here!?" Kenny shouted as Butters' head slowly turns toward them. He blinked for a moment and tries to rub his eyes, but his movement is too slow from his body giving itself up to a cold death and he can tell since Butters isn't shivering. Kenny walked up to him and place both of his hands on Butter's cheeks. Butter's body became stiff. "We're here. Me and Karen are here and real..." Kenny states with a serious expression, making the young blond relaxed. Kenny can feel it, he is too cold as if there's no warmth left in him.

D-Dad... f-f-found...out about...Ken... Karen... h-h-house.... Da-Da...d.... w-want me...o-out." Butters's voice is so dry as if he haven't drink for a while. Kenny's eyebrow twitched when he mentioned his parents. At this point, The hooded man officially despised the couple. Yes, he gets it that not letting strangers in is 100% plausible, but getting extreme punishment is ridiculous. Kenny looked at Butters. He's pale, so deadly pale and it's scared the hooded man alive. There is tear stains on his face and the frost started to formed bigger on the boy's teal jacket and his fingers became blue. Karen hugged him tightly as Butters gripped his arms tighten. Kenny took off his parka and put it around on Butters and Karen, he didn't zip up the parka but kept it close and then he put the hood over his head so no cold air can enter. Kenny went so far as to hug the small kind blond and his angelic sister tightly in his arms right. It's warm, so very warm.

"Why... why would do this to me...? Why are you two so kind to me... I'm... a bad child..." Butters began to let out his tears were out once again. A young brunette girl hugged the broken boy tightly as her shining tearful eyes look up at him. "Butters, if I or brother were out in the cold, left to die... will you leave us there the moment you saw us?" She questioned as Butters give an immediate and firm answer. "Absolutely not."

"That what we feel with you. I don't want you to leave out here to die..." Karen said as she hugged him tightly. Butter glanced down at the small brunette, noticed that she wasn't wearing any jacket. So he unzips his teal jacket while Kenny and Karen still hugging him. They noticed his movements, so Kenny asked. "What are you doing in there?" He looked into his parka colour and all he saw is a ballerina t-shirt. Butters placed his jacket on Karen shoulders, which startled the girl.

"What!? Butters! No!" Karen cried out with so many worries as Kenny glanced at his sister. "What did he do?" Kenny asked as Karen let go of Butters and let herself out of the parka, showing Kenny that Butters gave her his jacket. Kenny tsked at Butters's caring nature, love him for that, but it will be the death of him soon. "Butters is gonna be so cold!" Karen cried out as Kenny nodded. So he lifted Butters up in his arms as if he's carrying his bride and walked off back to their home with Karen beside them, holding on to Kenny's shirt. Butters didn't put so much of a fight, he was too tired and cold to do anything. As they're walking, they talked for a moment.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner...?" Kenny asked softly as Butters slowly leaned his head on to Kenny's shoulder, very close to Kenny's neck to the point of his light blond boy's breathe tickling his collarbone. The golden blond man doesn't mind since he always wanted to be close to Butters, he just hoped that his heart and manhood were able to calm down since this is a serious matter. He whispered quietly. "I did... but your dad... said you and Karen don't want to see me..."

Kenny should note to give his dad another beating while Karen seems to be upset by this. He was about to say something but interrupted by Butters. "The bad voices..." Butters continue on. "They were so...loud... they're laughing.. at me..."

"...what were they saying...?" Karen asked carefully as Butters closed his eyes for a moment. "Useless... worthless... Causing trouble for everyone..."

"Do you think that about yourself...?" Kenny asked as Butters nodded. Kenny and Karen glanced at each other for a brief moment and continues to walk forward. Arriving at their street. "Butters, you are the kindest and hard-working out of all of us..." Karen said softly.

"For the sake of people's happiness, you are the most loved. It's just that others don't see that. You're not useless... you're not worthless... You are Leopold Butters Stotch, the kindest man alive and we are so proud of you for being you." Kenny smiled as he nuzzled on Butters' head that was covered with his hoodie. They arrived at their house and entered inside. They quickly walked upstairs so they can put Butters on the bed so he can rest.

"But..." Butters whispered, he slowly felt warmth in his heart once again. Butters always wished for someone, even just one person, tell him that they're proud of him. His parent never tells him that, it's no surprise to him since he believed that he's a bad child, but he can only hope. Karen and Kenny made his wish come true.

"Leo... no matter what happens, we all work together to get rid of our demons... Just remember, You are important to us." Kenny whispered closely to him as he gently set Butters down on the bed and covered him with a single sheet of a blanket. Kenny turned to Karen. "I'll go have a word with Dad. Can you find a bit more blankets, please?" Karen nodded and the two about to walk off, but their clothes were tugged by the orange parka covered blond, it truly looks like a blanket on Butters. He looked at them with pleading expression.

"P-Please... don't leave me... S-Stay with me... please...?" This is the first time Butters asked something from them and this time, it's for himself. Butters rarely asked something for himself, it's usually the sake of Kenny or Karen. He's always patient and when he wants something, he always either saved up to get it or just wait a few months if it's okay to get it what he wants. Always careful, but it's always painful to see how much Butters holding back to the things that he really wanted. So this is so rare for Kenny and Karen. They smiled gently at Butters and nodded.

"Of course. We would be happy to stay with you~!" Karen said excitedly as she lay down in front of Butter while Kenny rested himself on the other side of Butters. The two McCormick hugged the blond between them and smiled towards him. Butters gently smiled back and whispered.

"You two...are always the light... of my life." Then, the trio slowly falls into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter suppose to be where Kenny confess to Butters, but it doesn't suit this story plot line so I'll try and make it on the next chapter. 
> 
> But for some reason, I've always thought this is a short story with straight forward plots whenever I read my long chapters and yet the fanfic is long and I think I put too much detail into thing... =_="  
> Sorry for that...


	7. Full of Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Make-Outs(?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue why Style and Cheek have their own confession time in this chapter. It's understandable that Style have their part since they rarely appear much through the previous chapters, but Creek have their moment from the previous chapters.
> 
> But atleast this series is finally done...? OuO"

Stan and Kyle were playing games on Stan's room. They've been hanging out a lot more after they decided to try out the boyfriend relationship. It is...peaceful. Unlike the drama of Stan being pairing up with Wendy almost for the rest of their life and Kyle numbingly have to acted as a good friend, who have no romantic feeling for his Super Best Friend. This relationship is much more peaceful and accepting, almost as if their still in the same old routine as friend and yet kissing and cuddling were added in their usual routine. Stan is happy and he will never let Kyle go, but there is one problem. 

"College and future....." Stan whispered as Kyle stared at him, confused. Stan gave a depressing expression, for a while Kyle finally understood why Stan is like this. After years of being together as friend and their two months into this newly opened relationship, they read each other completely like using the internet. It's their final year of high school and graduation is approaching. Kyle sighed and put down his controller and stand on his spot, he turned towards the brown jacket teen and sit next to him. 

"Stan, look at me," Kyle said firmly as the noirnette slowly turned towards him. The red-haired teen looked at him with a serious expression, but he still gave Stan a small kiss on the temple. "You're the reason why I never been with anyone, Stan. Almost all the years in my life, I have so many opportunities to be with someone else, but I am too attached to you... I have to put up the fact that you're straight and you're with Wendy back then.... but I continue to love you, think of you and stand beside you. Even though all of these feelings are torturous, I trust you with my life and my emotions. So, even if both of us are in still different college, different jobs or in a different state, I will never give you up. I want only you, who will stand beside me in the future... if that's okay with you....?" Kyle asked carefully at the last one as Stan stared at him in awe, all his worries and fear of the future have been washed away by Kyle. Stan smiled happily and kissed him. 

"Wha-Stan!" Kyle yelped from the sudden kiss, but softly kisses back. After hold onto to each other, Stan quickly placed Kyle on his lap and pulled back from the kiss. He smiled at his green jacket Super Best Lover. "Of course, all I can see in my future is you beside me. Dude, you are my life and my heart. You always cause me so many different emotions, unlike my past relationship. Full of colours and it's always easy to breathe just being by your side. I trust you and I believe in us." Stan nuzzled his face onto his red-hair boyfriend's neck while he squeaked at the sudden touch. The brown jacket teen always loves this about Kyle, this is all new to him, so Stan will be all his firsts(and if he found out that some of his first were already taken, there's hell to pay). He gladly can take things slow for his newbie of a lover, but this is the first time Stan has a strong emotional connection towards his lover. His past relationship his heart was always mellow and calm towards his girlfriend, but with Kyle, it's like Stan wanted to release his burning warmth that he unknowingly trying to holding back. His lover's neck skin feels so good and so painful.

"Umm... dude, are you alright? You're breathing is weird." Kyle asked worriedly as Stan realised that he's breathing heavily, he pulled back and all Kyle saw were a flushed face and sharp eyes stared through his eye like a dagger. Kyle chuckled and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck while the boy twitches from the touch. "Easy to breathe, huh?" 

"Oh, shut up." And with that, they crashed their lips together, deepening the kiss by wresting their tongues together, fighting in a passionate match of dominance, but then, something or someone unexpectedly busted into the room.

" **DUDES! NEED YOUR HELP WITH CONFESSIN'** " Kenny burst into Stan's room and found Stan making out Kyle, who is straddling him. "Wow, that's hot." Kenny commented as Kyle blushed and started to get off his noirnette haired man, but Stan held his grip. Preventing Kyle to ever leave from his lap while glaring at Kenny for interrupting them. 

"Kenny, What do you want?" Stan hissed, clearly doesn't want any interruption between him and Kyle. Although Kenny nonchalantly walked over to them and sat beside them. Even though his face was covered by his hood and parka collar, they can tell that he's smiled excitedly at them. "Just wanna know how you guys confess to each other, so I get an idea of confessing Butters."

"Why us?" Kyle asked as Stan gave a confused look towards Kenny. Despite being annoyed at Kenny's interruption, he still gave an honest answer. "Well, you already missed our good example of confessing, but the only advice I can give you is, to be honest with Butters. Give him all the reason why you fall for him and that's it. That's confessing."

"Umm...but what if... he doesn't feel the same...." Kenny softly stated as Stan raises a brow at Kenny. "What happened to our confident, flirty Kenny?" Stan questioned as Kenny glared at him. 

"Do you want to give up on him, just because of rejection?" Kyle asked as Kenny thought for a moment. The hooded orange parka teen knows he doesn't want to give up with his crush. So many things about Butters that changed the dirty golden blond man to his old self or a much better version of himself. Easing down the death rate, taking seriously thinking of his future and have a goal he's aiming for, a family in their own home. Just only Kenny, Butters and Karen. There is no way the used-to-be mute will giving up on that dream for the three of them. "Absolutely not."

"Then there's your answer. Just go get him already." Kyle said cheerfully as Stan smiled at Kenny, happy to see life and determination in his eyes. Unlike back then, Kenny's eyes were lifeless and his voice was never heard. The hooded man in the past always taken so many different people just for sexual actions and finding the desire to feel again.

"O-Okay... But I kinda want.... to..." Kenny has become quiet, he's trying to bury his whole face in his collar to hide his flushed face. Stan was confused by his behaviour while Kyle started to smirk. "You want to what?" The red-head innocently asked as Kenny glared at him.

"Want to... make a memorable... confession.... that we both can remember..." Kenny muffled quietly, but loud enough for the two boys in front of him grinned widely.

"Oh, of course! We'll help you, dude~!" The two said excitedly as they dragged Kenny out. Something tells Kenny that he'll regret this very soon.

**xXx**

"Hmm~ That feels nice, Craig." Tweek hummed as his boyfriend chuckled softly while he's watching his blond's relaxed expression. Craig has been stroking Tweek's hair carefully while his head rested on Craig's lap, massaging his head as the chullo man leaned back on the couch watching TV. It's a slow day for both of them, the homework was finished, the chores were done, there's no friend hangout plan and there no work for Tweek.

Simple and boring, just the way Craig likes it.

Even though these calm Tweek, there was something that bothers him, so he went ahead and asked his boyfriend. "Hmm... Craig..?" Tweek slowly look up at him as his golden eyes turned towards him. "Yes, Honey?" Craig gives a slight smile, which always made the blond's heart beat fast. Even though this relationship isn't new, Tweek still always feel like of Craig's simple gestures and expressions were only for the anxious blond, so naturally he can't help but to be shy towards him.

"W-why did you suddenly kissed me... like that... in public at lunch? Not I don't mind but..." Tweek blushed and turned his face at the same for a bit. Craig smiled and leaned over just to kiss his head. "Since we're close to graduating, there a lot of people bothering me by asking me out. I got sick of repeatedly telling time and time again that I have a boyfriend. Some walked away and some were stubborn. So I thought that I should show them how healthy our relationship is to the point that I won't be with anyone else. Sorry if I scared you." Craig said in his monotone voice, but the blond can tell that he worried if the blue chullo teen upset Tweek. The green-shirted blond shook his head.

"No, no! I-It's just... it was different from our usual kiss... it was much deeper... and more... passionate? ... hard to breathe...? I-I don't know! I-It's just feels good and I-It's the first time w-we did that type of kiss!" Tweek blushed furiously as Craig continues to stare at him with a frozen expression. His blond boyfriend is insanely adorable to the noirnette, if someone trying to take Tweek away from him, then we have a problem. "Do you like it...? That kiss?" The blue jacket man asked as Tweek turned to him slyly.

"I-I like it... it's just... can we do that... again?" Tweek asked as Craig's smile became wider. He moved his position to be completely above Tweek, still have a wide grin on his face. "Of course. I think we'll be doing this a lot~"

They started with a slow soft kisses. What Craig love the most is to tease Tweek when it comes to giving affections what the blond teen wanted. The blue chullo man pulled back from their kiss and started to shower Tweek with kisses on his forehead, cheek and bridge of his nose. His lover underneath him grown to be impatient. "C-Craig! They're not the kisses I wanted."

"Alright, alright. This time I'll do it. I love you, honey." Craig chuckled and pressed his lips onto Tweek's once again, they steadily deepen the kiss. Craig licked his blond's lips, waiting for an opening. Once Tweek gasps, the noirnette dived in. Fighting for each other by using their tongue, making them moan breathlessly. The pulled back from each other for air as Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and smiled. "I love you, too. You're always the only one who put up with my ridiculous bad sides and hopefully loved me like a normal person."

"We all have our bad sides, Babe. I'm an asshole, you have bad anxiety. But we both need each other and accept our flaws. So, yah." Craig said simple as he kissed his cheek and jaw, causing Tweek to laugh. They both went back to their heated makeout. But as soon as they go further from their kiss, they were interrupted by a trio.

" **SUP~** " Kenny called out as the two were startled by the sudden greeting, making them frozen in place. Kenny walked into the living room and saw them. He then gave an envious expression. "Awww, I wanna do that.... to Butters...." He whispered at the last part as Kyle and Stan followed him. Tweek picked up on Kenny's mention of Butters. The blond pulled back from the kiss, disappointing Craig and turned to Kenny. 

"What about Butters? What are you all doing here...?" Tweek whined as the orange parka man grinned behind his parka collar. "That's easy my friend~! I decided that I'm going to confess my love to Butters and I wanted it grand and memorable~! I need your help~!" Kenny said as he pointed at Tweek, making him jumped and panicked at the gesture. Craig holding on to Tweek, calming him down and glared at Kenny.

"Get lost, you don't need our help," Craig said in a completely dead tone. Not happy that their peaceful day was interrupted by the chaos makers. Although, he slightly cools down when his blond prince nuzzled onto Craig. Kenny smirks widely as he shook his head. "No, I do need your help~ Mostly Tweek since he talks to Butters almost 24/7. So I need his advice on some things." 

"But you and Butters basically live together before. Everyone in South Park knows, so you already know his ins and outs." Craig glared at Kenny as the hooded man sighed. "Craig, Craig, Craig, Have you forgotten that I have 3 jobs? I do spend time with Butters, but also with Karen. I even did some work around the house. So our 'getting to know each other' is a bit slim." the hooded man explained as Craig getting further annoyed.

"You're his best friend since we were 10!" The man clearly don't want to help the hooded man.

"Yah! But stuff happens and I wanna be sure if I made the right choices of dates and so on!" Kenny said cheerfully as Craig began to growl. Tweek became a bit worried but started to say something. "U-Um... I'd like to help out..."

"Tweek?" Craig was surprised by his decision while Tweek turned to his boyfriend. "We do have to pay him back for all the good things he did for us. My feelings were sorted out and we became real because of him." The nervous blond smiled as the blue chullo teen sighed deeply because Tweek is right. Despite not wanting to help Kenny, he can't deny that he owes Butter a lot.

"Alright. Fine. What's the plan?" Craig said it clear and to the point. They all spend their whole day to create a solid plan for Kenny and Butters.

**xXx**

The day when he found Butters out in the cold was the day he is determined to take him away once they hit graduation. Kenny is desperate, so desperate to keep Butters away from all the danger, but he can't stop Butters for deciding to obey every single order from his parents. For now, the hooded man has to wait until graduation since Butter's birthday is after the summer. 

Meanwhile, the two blonds were talking together at lunch about some stuff of the past. Butters gave Kenny his sandwich while Butters eats his own. "Y-You stop talking to me when we started high school, whenever I talked to you... you are unreachable that time, in a staring in a far-off distance... you... you look so lifeless. I've always have been worried about you.... to the point that I've been secretly putting sandwiches in your bag everyday."

"That was you!?" Kenny slightly shouted as Butters embarrassingly nodded while taking a small bite on his sandwich. "Y-Yah. I hope you don't mind." 

"No! I was always confused on why there's suddenly a couple of sandwiches every time I opened my bag. I even asked Karen and she didn't know anything about it, so I gave her some. Oh god, I owe you much more than I thought." Kenny moaned as he stared at his sandwich. Butters poked his forehead and smiled towards the hooded man. "Kenny, you don't owe me anything. I did it because I want to. I want to help you out as... a friend, that time. I was worried, so naturally, I make them for you and Karen~!" Butters smiled happily as the death-magnet was about to smile back, but realised something.

"Butters.... did you have your lunch for the past years when you gave me your sandwiches....?" Kenny asked as Butters gave a thoughtful expression. Back when they were 10, Butters used to have baby fats that Kenny regret not hugging Butters back then, but now, the small blond teen is skinny, sometimes too skinny because of the Stotch's no eating for 3 days punishments. Kenny became paler of the thought of Butters' sandwich giving cause the blond angel to starvation. "Yap! I always eat apple~! Sometimes I got some extra sandwiches with me." Butters answered back as Kenny give a huge sigh of relief. Once the dirty blond man finished his sandwich, he hugged Butters. The teen jumped at the contact, but quickly returned the hug.

"If I'm the reason that causes your starvation, I'd be so upset, Butters," Kenny whispered to him as Butters patted his back. "Hahaa~! It's okay." Butters smiled. 

"Leo." Kenny whispered as Butters twitches. It's been a while that he heard his real name. Butters pulled back and look up to him. "What is it, Kenny?"

"There something important I want to show you, but we have to hang out for a bit. Tomorrow." Kenny said firmly, with determination in his eyes causing Butters to be confused. "I'm not sure since my parents grounded me... I'll try though." Butters smiled as Kenny sighed in relief. Then the bell ring. 

"Oh golly, Kenny, let's hurry to class." Butters said as he quickly pulled back the hug and stand from the bench. Kenny smiled and followed him.

_'Hopefully, the plan turned out well.'_

**xXx**

Of course, South Park's Mayhem has to screw thing up for Kenny. 

Today was so peaceful in the beginning, Stan and Kyle somehow able to distract the Stotchs by secretly booking them into a 3 days spa, leaving Butters on his own again. So Butters was able to go out despite being grounded. Craig and Tweek found a beautiful garden near to a park and a cafe, outside of South Park. It will be a long drive but thankfully, Kenny has a truck he can use. They prepared picnic equipment and blankets, then put them in the truck. Lastly, Kenny bought a gift for Butters, it is a simple gift since Kenny have to be careful with money, but he is sure that Butters will like it... he hoped.

Everything was fine till Aliens and the Crab People creating a war in the middle and outside of the South Park town, Cartman set all the zoo animal free and already trying to eat most of the townspeople. Kyle is attempted to kill Cartman while Stan trying to prevent his boyfriend for attempted murder while Craig trying his best to calm Tweek from all the choas inside the Tuckers' home.

Those animals that was mentioned before, apparently have eaten all the food in the picnic basket and were very close to eating up Kenny, but be able to escape by suddenly start the engine and drove off, sending the animals flying off the truck. Lastly, the Stotchs didn't leave Butters alone. They hired a bodyguard with him because they don't trust their son with the house even though they literally left him alone in the house when they went to a party yesterday. Kenny felt like he needs to bash his head into something from this depressing attempt of confessing.

"Why the hell does this happened to me...?" Kenny questioned as he looks up the window of his truck. He parked almost in front of the Stotch's home, he turned his head towards his present. The only thing that hasn't been lost or destroyed.

"Taking Butters out of South Park is impossible now since there's a freakin' war going on outside and I can't take him out because I don't want him to be eaten by the stupid starving zoo animals," Kenny whispered in frustration and hit his head on top of this wheel. Then, he sudden got a message from his phone. 

**[Kenny, I'm at your house. Umm, where are you?]**

**[In front of your house. I'm on my way, Butterling! ]**

**[Great! I brought cookies, brownies and some stuff with me. I hope you're okay with them~!]**

**[Definitely! Karen is the only one in the house this time, just go in or knock the door loudly if you can.]**

That was surprising, Kenny didn't expect that Butters is out of his house with that bodyguard inside. Then Kenny realised something and grows pale, he immediately drives over to his house. Afraid that Butters attracts the zoo animal because of the mentioned food that Butters bring in. After the arrived home and parked his truck, he immediately looks for Butters and Karen. He sighed in relief when he found them in the kitchen. 

"Hi, Kenny! Welcome home~!" Butters smiled happily with Karen beside him. He seems to be cooking something on the barrel of flames, which is understandable since there's no gas in their stove. His little sister went up to Kenny and hug him. "Big Brother! Welcome home~!" She smiled so happily as Kenny smiled back and lift her up, carrying her while he walked up to Butters who have a big pot in front of him. Karen unzipped his parka collar and put the his hood.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Kenny asked as the young cook smiled towards him. "Carbonara~! Since it's simple and easy to make, so I bought a few ingredients and make it here. Also, the snacks I mention in the text were in Karen's room. Oh~! It's done!" Butters said so happily as he pulls the pot of the flaming barrel. Look around trying to find the bowl, but he found cups so he used them and bring it over to Kenny and Karen.

"I think I made a bit too much, so the family have some of that if they want. Just remember to reheat it by using the barrel if you like." Butter said as he tries to clean the cups with a drinking water and wipes, he then poured the carbonara in cups and gave them to Karen and Kenny. The dirty blond man put his sister down as Butters gave her a cup. 

"Here you go~! Careful, it's hot." Butter smiled as Karen nodded excitedly. He then turned towards Kenny and gave him his cup, which he gladly take. "How did you get out of the house??" Kenny asked as Butters took his own cup and waited for it to cool down.

"Oh! That's easy! I went through my secret passageway~!"

"Secret... what?"

"Umm... my secret passageway. I'm always grounded a lot so I used my Professor Chaos skills to make a couple of secret stuff in the house~!" Butters seems proud when he mentions secret stuff. But his expression changed. "Ah! D-Don't worry, I don't usually use it in case of an emergency! Oh, golly, If I disobeyed mom and dad, I'll be so ground and I can't imagine what Mysterion was going to do to me if I'm being bad again. He's so strong back when we were kids, I don't wanna get beaten again..." Butters said with a worriedly as Kenny gave a guilty expression. Back when he was a kid, he took this superhero thing too seriously and now Mysterion became his occupation, he have to take his job seriously. He glanced ove to Butters and thought for a moment about their time together. It's so casual, Butters treated their place as his own even thought his home is much better than the McCormick. Yet he didn't commented or complained, almost like the time when the hooded man vomited in front of Butters and his expression didn't change, he just went ahead and comfort him.

"Kenny? You're not eating. You don't like it?" Buttered asked in worry as Kenny snapped out of his thoughts. "No, no! I'm just thinking. I'll eat now." And with that, he ate the cup of carbonara like a madman. No surprised since Butters' cooking is his favourite after all.

After their lunch, they went ahead and go to Karen's room. Kenny found out that it was Kevin stole all his money and when far from this place, so Karen have her own room. Although, she sometimes sleep over to Kenny's room since she's used to sleep with someone with her, so being alone is scary for her.

"Here's some cookies and brownie! Not as good as Karen's but still okay~!" Butters smiled happily as both Karen and Kenny excitedly walked up to him. The small girl took one and started eating the cookie while she looked up to Butters. "But Butters, your baking is the reason why I started baking~! These are delicious~<3" Karen smiled as Kenny chuckled.

"Seriously Butters... I think you spoiled us too much." Kenny said as he continue to stare at Butters, focusing all his visions onto the young blond while his face is obvious to anyone that he's lovestrucked. Butters laughed and then cheered. "Yes!"

Kenny felt breathless. His teal eyes, his ligut blond hair and his aborable face is too much. He wants to kiss him so badly, so he can see his young angel face red and flushed. He unknowingly step closer to Butters as the flustered boy have become shy by their sudden closest. "K-Kenny, you're v-very close..." Butters stuttered as Karen record all of this from Butters' phone. She trying to hold back her squealing.

 _'How come I haven't noticed this before...? He's so cute. So damn adorable. Oh god, I'm losing it...'_ The orange parka man thought as he felt all his self-control are breaking him, which is rare. Kenny caught himself staring closely to Butters face, mostly his soft pink lips. Letting those wide teal eyes glanced over to his amethyst eyes while the young teen's face was flushed full red. The dirty blond man bit his lips, hoping it to hold himself back and it doesn't help when Butters continuously became more shy from his friend's sudden action. Kenny brushed his fingers softly on Butters' cheek causing him to twitch.

The young boy's heart was beating wildly because all he saw on Kenny's face is something he saw before when they were children, when he looked at the porn mags or when he looked at the things he wanted the most, but still holding himself back because he seems to be in a really deep thought, zoned out to know if the hooded man wants to continue on or this is too early to start this. Then, the teal jacket boy felt Kenny pulling himself away and gave a painfully melancholy smile. The young teen heard Karen quietly groan in disappointment.

Seeing his crush's expression made Butters have a bold, strong feelings inside of him. He want to make Kenny as happy as he can be. He loved him too much, so he started to take action.

Finally, their lips touches.  
Just only a peck on the lips, but that small kiss was so soft, warm and wanted to cherish this moment forever. This feeling made Kenny much more giddy and pulled Butters into another kiss, hold on for much longer, fit together perfectly. Causing Karen to squeal excitedly in the room.

"Kenny..." Butters whispered after the pulled back. There, Kenny hearts melts and all that's left is determination to let the man in front of him know all his feeling for him and him alone.

"Oh god Leo, I love you, I love you so much that I can't stand to lose you. There isn't a moment where I can't stop thinking about you. I just can't imagine my life without you in it. It's only been a year that I barely saw you, it's was horrible. They were one of the worst moments of my life and the one when you received those wounds from those break-in bastards pretty much my #1 worst moment on my list." Kenny laughter bitterly at the last part as he slowly embraced Butters into his arms, wanting to shield the young light blond teen all the horrible thing that happened to him and wanting to taste the warmth of his sweet beloved. "You're the only person who doesn't make me feel poor, doesn't treat me like a disease. People always treated me like a failure and expect me to be a lost cause in the future. I actually believed them, but you... you believed in me, you made me believed that I have a future and that I am cable to do better. I've always thought I lost all of my heart and my voice because of my bullshits, but you brought them all back, Leopold. My voice, my heart and myself, they were all came back to me because of you. The only person who's willing to listen to me and let my trapped emotions run free. I felt so much confidence in myself and I know I'm happy to be by your side. I will always and forever love you." 

Butters felt that his heart is full, so very full of yearning and affection. So sweet and yet so painful to carry within his heart, he wanted to give all his love to the person in front of him, Kenny. Butters' eyes were wide as he felt his tears fall softly down his cheek. 

"I-I love you too. A lot! I always love you, Kenny. These past few days living together made me realised how much I've missed you, cared so much about you and Karen to the point of unable to live without the both of you. You're the only person who made me feel alive. A shining star that guides me through the good part in life and gave me hope to have a normal life!" Butters smiled happily as his tears continue to fall. He placed his palms on his hooded love's cheek. "You're the only one who treated me differently, treating me with kindness. Mom, Dad and everyone else have always treated me like I'm a bad person to the point that those voices... those bad voices kept telling me that I'm a bad son, bad friend and horrible human. But you kept those voices away because you don't mind me being... me. Childish, naive boy, who love to do creative stuff, likes watch Disney movies and loves Hello Kitty. You're so special to me, Kenny. Both you and Karen are truely precious to me, which is why I don't regret helping both of you with your troubles." he smiled so happily as the unhooded man felt his heart swell and started to shower kisses all over Butters face, causing the blond to laugh.

Then Kenny realised something and took out his gift for Butters, which is a leather bracelet with a silver plate said _'Loyal only to you'_ and at the back of the bracelet have a messy handwriting says _'Butters + Kenny = Eternal Bunny~ <3' _with a little _'if you want to!!'_ at the bottom. The young light blond teen couldn't help but to laugh at this while more tears of happiness fall from his face. "T-This is so cute, K-Kenny!" He whispered as Kenny smiled so happily as he leaned towards Butters, letting their forehead touched together while Kenny wrapped the bracelet around Butters' left thin wrist. Kenny pulled back and slowly leaned over to the teen's wrist, he kissed both the bracelet and his beloved's wrist gently before gazing towards Butters once again.

"I swear to you that I will take you away from them. Me, you and Karen will live happily together once we graduate. I know there will be struggles for us in the near future, but I know I can make you happy, Leo." He kissed him, pouring all of his heart and feeling into the kiss, wanting him to know that this is real. They are here and they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a 'Asked Bunny family' in tumblr?  
> Since the fanfic is over and I have new large sketchbook to use, I thought maybe I should do it. But I was unsure if anyone wants it so I put it on hold for a while.
> 
>  **Update:** I somehow end up doing it. [Ask the Family Pic](https://myshipaddictions14.tumblr.com/post/172761689770/ask-the-family-i-really-doubt-that-this-go-well)


End file.
